Klapki i skarpety, brzmi jak Janusz na wakacjach w Grecji
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 5 Ogłoszenia parafialne: *Wyzwanie kolejne, start piątek godzina 18:00. *Ostatnie wyzwanie drużynowe. Samolot: Klasa biznesowa (Marchewki) Pokój Melissy: Benji ostrożnie nacisnął palcem guzik otwierający drzwiami do kabiny, w której spodziewał się zastać Melissę. Chłopak wiedział, że nachodzenie moze nie koniecznie spodobać się Hiszpance, ale cóż… Musiał z kimś porozmawiać. Wślizgnął się do pokoju gdzie zastał dziewczynę… leżącą na łóżku. Wpatrywała się w sufit taki wzrokiem, jakby mogła zobaczyć niebo znajdujące się nad nimi. Jej myśli również zaprzątało wiele spraw. Widać było, że nie zrobiła wiele od czasu zakończenia wyzwania. Jej buty leżały rozwalone na środku pokoju, a ubrania na zmianę leżały nieruszone na szafce. Była tak zamyślona, że dopiero po chwili zobaczyła Szweda. Zlustrowała go wzrokiem, po czym powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej równocześnie odgarniając loki z twarzy. '' '''Melissa:' Benji? *spytała lekko podejrzliwym tonem* Benji: Cześć… Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale musiałem pogadać… *przygryzł wargę* Turbowały go dwie rzeczy… Ale tylko o jednej mógł rozmawiać z Melissą… Benji: Mogę usiąść? *zapytał przywołując uśmiech na swoją twarz. Jednocześnie skinął na fotel - identyczny jak ten w jego kabinie* Melissa skinęła głową na zgodę i usiadła po turecku. Nie wstała oczywiście z łóżka, teraz jednak opierała się o ścianę wpatrując się intensywnie w blondyna. Szwed ostrożnie zajął miejsce na fotelu. Odkrył z radością, że można go było zdalnie obrócić dzięki czemu chłopak mógł siedzieć face to face z Mel. Blondyn czuł się dobrze dzięki zwycięstwu. Myśl o triumfie w ciągu dalszym odganiała klasyczne, stałe rozterki, więc turbowały go tylko dwie sprawy… Nacieszył się już dość dobrym snem, więc z braku atrakcji mógł zająć się załatwianiem wyżej wspomnianych spraw. Benji: Rhys odpadł, w dogrywce z Suzie. Po tonie chłopaka dało się odczuć smutek. Norweg był jednym z bliższych, programowych znajomych Szweda. Co prawda nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo, ani nie byli razem w drużynie, jednak wydawało się, że dobrze się dogadywali. No i odpadł w starciu z drugą bliską Benji’emu osobie… Blondyn zauważył, że Melissa nie spieszy się z odpowiedzią. Dodał szybko: Benji: Słyszałaś? Z łatwością mógł wywnioskować po szoku, który pojawił się na jej twarzy, że jak dotąd nie znała wyników dogrywki. Szybko jednak opanowała swój wyraz twarzy, nie chciał teraz pogrążać się we wspomnieniach związanych z Norwegiem. Teraz chciała się skupić na przyczynie wizyty Szweda, wątpiła by przyszedł tylko po to, by ją o tym zawiadomić. Pokręciła więc przecząco głową. Benji: Nim wsiedliśmy do samolotu złapałem Margarittę *wyjaśnił. Pominął fakt, że Włoszka prosiła też o rozmowę* Melissa: Hm...i? Benji: No i… *oparł się głębiej w fotelu, zaśmiał się rozbawiony tym co chciał powiedzieć. A może lekko zażenowany* No dziwnie się czuję. Cieszę się, że odpadł Rhys, a nie Suzie i na odwrót… Melissa przekręciła lekko głowę wpatrując się w widok za oknem. Nie znała za dobrze Suzie, ale wydawała się miła na pierwszy rzut oka, na dodatek Hiszpanka wywnioskowała, że będą teraz razem w drużynie. Sama nie do końca rozumiała jaki związek z tymi wnioskami miała Włoszka, ale nie była pewna czy powinna o to dopytywać. Melissa: Co się stało się nie odstanie, prawda…*mruknęła cicho* Szczerze żałowała, że Rhys nie pojawi się na kolejnym wyzwaniu, za każdym poprzednim razem dobrze im się współpracowało, pomimo...pewnego nieporozumienia. Wróciła jednak myślami do chwili obecnej wyczekując reakcji Szweda… Benji: No tak… Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może tracić czasu na rozpamiętywanie. Melissa miała rację. Poza tym to było show. Wymagane było ciągłe skupienie. Rozmowa, chociaż krótka, pomogła mu. Na jego twarz wrócił uśmiech, prawdziwy. Benji: Może to głupie… Ale już mi lepiej… Musiałem to od kogoś usłyszeć *zaśmiał się* Melissa: Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc *uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale szczerze* Zrobiło się na moment cicho. Było to normalne. Jedna rozmowa się skończyła, trzeba by było zacząć drugą. Benji nie umiał do końca od tak porzucić wątku Norwega, ale przecież sobie tłumaczył, że nic nie może zrobić. Benji: Eh… *klasnął i uderzył się w kolano chcąc ożywić sytuację* Jak ci się podoba samolot? Jak wypada w połączeniu z innymi luksusami zwycięzców? W tamtej chwili chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że Melissa doświadczyła luksusów w każdym środku transportu. Wygrała każde zadanie od czasu utworzenia “stabilnych” drużyn. Jednocześnie Benji obawiał się odpowiedzi, która wskazałaby, że samolot nie dorównuje statkom nie wyposażonym w BASEN. Melissa od razu przypomniała sobie w jakim to ciężkim stanie znalazł się Szwed, gdy opowiedziała mu o basenie. Mało brakowało, a parsknęłaby śmiechem. '' '''Melissa:' Pokój jest trochę inny, ale jest to raczej spowodowane tym, że samolot jest inaczej zbudowany niż statki *mówiła już bardziej opanowanym głosem* Nie miałam okazji w sumie jeszcze zobaczyć jak wyglądają inne pomieszczenia *wzruszyła ramionami* Benji: Ja też nie *odparł prędko* Przyszedłem do ciebie zaraz jak wstałem *zarumienił się zrozumiawszy co powiedział i lekko spuścił głowę* Heh… Melissa zachichotała lekko widząc zmieszanie Szweda. Założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho i ponownie przeniosła spojrzenie na sufit. Westchnęła. Melissa: No tak, to wyzwanie było dość…emocjonujące i pełne wrażeń… Szwed pokiwał głową. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na Melissę… Benji: To wiesz co… Może ja wyskoczę do kuchni coś przekąsić, ty się przebierzesz i zwiedzimy sobie naszą luksus klasę, ok? *zaproponował i wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu na, miał nadzieje, twierdzącą odpowiedź* Melissa: Hmmm, a możee, przekąsisz coś, a potem zanim wrócę z łazienki dla mnie też coś przygotujesz *oparła głowę na dłoni i zatrzepotała teatralnie rzęsami* Benji powstrzymał się od poderwania się i wylotu do kuchni… Zrobił to bardziej dystyngowanie. Benji: Jak sobie życzysz *skłonił się kurtuazyjnie i dopiero wtedy opuścił kabinę* Benji strzelił facepalma. … Benji wrócił z kuchni. Akurat złożyło się tak, że znalazł się w kabinie Melissy krótko po tym jak ta wróciła z łazienki. Stanął w drzwiach. W dwóch rękach trzymał dwa kubeczki. Były to opakowania jugorutu z mussli. Płatki były oddzielone, były pod plastikową zakrętką. Benji: Mam coś! *wykrzyknął* Może nie jest to Szwedzki nabiał, ale powinno być dobrze… *spojrzał na opakowanie* Jogurt grecki? Czy to znaczy, że… *w międzyczasie podał Hiszpance jogurt* Melissa:' Prawdopodobnie lecimy do Grecji *wzięła delikatnie jogurt podany przez Benjiego* Dziękuję *uśmiechnęła się ciepło* Szczerze nie przypuszczała, by chłopak planował przynieść jej jedzenie do pokoju.'Nastawiła się raczej na to, że pójdzie do kuchni… Benji widząc konsternację na twarzy Melissy wycofał się. Benji: Coś nie tak? *szczerze się zmartwił* Melissa: Nie, nie! *odpowiedziała bez chwili zawahania* Po prostu...zaskoczyłeś mnie *przyznała się, uśmiechając się do niego z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy* Szweda ucieszyła reakcja Hiszpanki. Nie musiał udawać uśmiechu. Usiadł na upatrzonym sobie już wcześniej fotelu. Wyjął zza pleców dwie łyżeczki, jedną rzucił Melissie. Benji: Smacznego *powiedział posyłając dziewczynie kolejny tego dnia uśmiech* Melissa odpowiedziała Szwedowi uśmiechem i rozpakowała jedzenie. Położyła łyżkę obok siebie na ten czas i zajęła się musli. Ostrożnie rozdzieliła je z jorgurtem tak, by zawartości opakowań się nie rozsypały. Później również starannie przesypała płatki uważając by niepotrzebnie nie rozsypały jej się na łóżku. No i oczywiście wzięła się wreszcie do jedzenie swojego pierwszego posiłku od czasu polowań w lesie. Aż nagle coś sobie przypomniała. Melissa:'''Hm, jestem ciekawa jednej rzeczy, pamiętasz gościa, który zabrał nam miód? Na koniec teoretycznie nam groził, ale jednak się nie pojawił...Jak sądzisz? '''Benji: Sam nie wiem *wzruszył ramionami* Byliśmy tak dobrzy w zadaniu, że nie miał szans *powiedział zupełnie nie skromnie* Melissa: Prawda, poszło nam nienajgorzej *przyznała z lekkim uśmiechem* I w takiej przyjemnej pełnej zgody ciszy kontynuowali jedzenie... Pokój Benjiego: Samolot, który przewoził uczestników do kolejnego etapu Gry bez wątpienia zasługiwał na miano nowoczesnego i luksusowego. Pierwszym co wskazywało na jego wyjątkowość był podział poszczególnych klas na osobne, indywidualne kabiny. Dreamliner był naprawdę dużą maszyną. Benji obudził się w swoim łóżku. Po raz pierwszy sypał się tak dobrze od początku programu. Rywalizacja, ciągły stres z nią związany i emocje wywoływane przez wyzwania i to co działo się między nimi dawały o sobie znać. Chłopak w tamtej chwili czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Luksusy związane ze zwycięstwem pozwoliły mu w szybkim tempie wrócić do formy. Benji: 'Underbar *mruknął patrząc się w sufit* ''Okryty jedynie kołdrą Szwed wpatrywał się w lekko wygięty, samolotowy sufit. Znajdował się w niedużej kabinie. Obok łóżka rozciągającego się od ściany z wejściem do ściany samolotu stał metalowy stolik, przy którym zamontowany był komfortowy fotel. W niewielkim pokoju znajdował się także mały telewizorek pełniący jednocześnie funkcje TV, interaktywnej ulotki jak i... komputera. Benji krótko po tym gdy zdał sobie sprawę z obecności kompa prawie, że podleciał do urządzenia... Kilka dobrych dni w show nauczyło go już jednak czegoś. Zero kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Więc o ile normalne samoloty mogły mieć Wi-Fi, tak ten prawdopodobnie nie miał takich udogodnień. '' ''Blondyn zwlekł się z łóżka. Zauważył położone na podłodze, równo złożone ubrania. Plażowe, czarne spodenki, biała koszulka na ramiączkach, stylowe sun glassy i czarne Vansy. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że programowi styliści doskonale wywiązywali się ze swoich zadań. Nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu odrzucił kołdrę w kąt posłania i ubrał się. Ceremoniał trwał podejrzanie długo. Benji jednak dbał o szczegóły; chciał by każdy element garderoby znalazł się dokładnie na swoim miejscu. Dawała o sobie znać pedantyczna strona jego natury. Kiedy skończył przejrzał się w zawieszonym na drzwiach lustrze. Poprawił włosy. 'Benji: '''Perfekt. ''Był zadowolony z efektu... ubierania się. Podszedł do stolika, usiadł na skórzanym fotelu. Odchylił się. Było mu wygodnie. Szwed napawał się zwycięstwem. W tamtej chwili nic innego dla niego nie istniało. Był sam na sam z chwilą, która mogłaby trwać wiecznie... Mogłaby lecz nie mogła. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale zdecydował się tym nie przejmować. Odchylił się do przodu. Tym mógł się nie przejmować, paroma innymi rzeczami, które go turbowały również, za to było coś innego. Akurat gdy wygrał, gdy był sam w luksusowej kabinie, zaznał spokoju. Został sam ze sobą w przyjaznym otoczeniu. Mógł wszystko przeanalizować. '' '''Benji: '''Skit... *przeklął i położył ręce na twarzy* ''Trudno było domyślić się o co chodzi. Od lądowania na terenie Łotwy wiele wydarzyło się, oj wiele. Nie dziwne, że Szwed czuł niemałą konsternację. Aby się uspokoić robił głębokie oddechy. To pomagało. Pomogło i teraz. Siedział w branży muzyczno-modelingowej od 16tego roku życia. Przeżył niejedno i jak się okazywało niejedno miał przeżyć... Chłopak wstał z fotela. Obszedł niedużą kabinę naokoło. Nie miał co ze sobą zrobić. Samolot nie oferował zwycięzcą takich luksusów jak basen, nad czym Benji szczerze ubolewał. Pozostała mu w takim razie tylko zwyczajna rozrywka. '' ''Rozmawianie. '' ''Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Dobry humor, ten który chwilowo zanikł, wrócił równie nagle. Trzeba się było cieszyć chwilą. Benji zaśmiał się cicho i opuścił swoją kabinę. '' Pokój Michael: ... Pokój Suzie: ''Suzie obudziła się z łzami w oczach, ponieważ śnił się jej straszny sen. Gwałtownie wstała i próbowała się uspokoić robiąc głębokie wdechy i wydechy. Myślała o rodzinie i przyjaciołach. Tu każdego dnia mogła zginąć.Teraz dopiero zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Jak ważna jest tu każda chwila, dawanie z siebie wszystkiego każdego dnia. Suzie była tak nieśmiała że nawet nie poznała bardziej nikogo. Zamierzała to zmienić. Wyjrzała przez okno. Przez okno można było dostrzec tylko błękitne niebo z puchatymi chmurami i jasno świecące słońce. '''Suzie: Gdzie my właściwie lecimy? Suzie rozejrzała się po pokoju. Był niewielki ale luksusowy. Jak zawsze czekały na nią ubrania żywcem wyjęte z jej szafy. Dziewczyna ubrała się szybko, przeczesała włosy i splotła je w długi warkocz. Tak wyszła z pokoju na pokład samolotu. Kuchnia: Suzie od razu natrafiła na kuchnię, miała do tego nosa. Miała fioła na punkcie wnętrz, a szczególnie kuchni. Rozejrzala sie. Kuchnia była niewielka, ale było w niej wszystko co było potrzebne i urządzone było z dobrym smakiem. Spojrzała na wilgotny blat, który wskazywał na wcześniejszą obecność uczestników. Dziewczyna podeszła do lodówki wyciągnęła potrzebne produkty i zrobiła sobie dość zwyczajne kanapki i jajecznice. Suzie zawsze musiała coś zjeść przed całym dniem wrażeń. Nie umiała pracować i myśleć o pustym żołądku. Do tego wstawiła wodę, by zrobić sobie herbatę. Suzie: Ciepły napój to jest to. Nigdy nie lubiła kawy, jej smak jej nie przekonywał, a uzależnienie które widoczne było u jej znajomych kawoszy również nie zachęcało. Estonka zjadła szybko swój posiłek, posprzątała po sobie i poszła zwiedzać dalej. Najedzona wyglądała na szczęśliwszą. Chwilę później Suzie w kuchni napotkała Benjiego. Suzie zawsze wydawał się być miłym i uśmiechniętym chłopakiem.' ' Suzie:'Hej! Jak leci? ''Benji również uśmiechnął się widząc Suzie. Podszedł do niej i również się przywitał. 'Benji:'Hej, hej *przeciągnął się* Ah wspaniale, wyspałem się, poczułem smak zwycięstwa *zaśmiał się* Nagle Szwed trochę spoważniał. Przypomniał sobie coś o czym niedawno gadał z Melissą i ogólnie o tym co go nurtowało. 'Benji:'A ty jak się trzymasz? Drugi raz byłaś w dogrywce… *zapytał mało subtelnie. Chciał jednak wiedzieć* 'Suzie:'Jakoś leci. Zawsze się zastanawiam co się by wtedy stało. Już dawno mogło mnie tu nie być. '''Benji: Podobno umierają tylko ci co nie robią nic na zadaniu… *powiedział ostrożnie* Suzie: Zależy jak kto na to spojrzy… Mam nadzieję, że wrócę do domu . Szwed pokiwał głową. Oparł się łokciem o wąski blat. W końcu nawet mimo, że luksusowa, to kuchnia w samolocie nie należała do największych. Benji: Doskonale cię rozumiem… To show jest bardzo wymagające… W sumie długo się nie znali. W sumie nie rozmawiali dużo. Benji jednak czuł do Estonki dziwną sympatię. Czuł, że ona dobrze rozumie jego sytuację, a on jej. Czuł, że może jej zaufać. No takie sprawiała wrażenie. Suzie: Wszystko zależy od zaangażowania wszystkich uczestników, więc ciężko jest wygrać… Jeszcze mi się to nie udało, niestety. Chłopak skrzywił się lekko. Spuścił głowę… Benji: Wygrałaś dwie dogrywki… Jesteś w grze. Jesteś widocznie mocna *próbował pocieszyć dziewczynę. Z resztą serio tak uważał* Suzie: To nie to samo. Dogrywki oznaczają tylko powrót do gry, nie wygraną. Dziewczyna znów przygasła. Szczerze nie wiedziała czy dalej ciągnąć tą rozgrywkę. Poprzeczka była wysoka, a nikt za bardzo nie chciał z nią współpracować. Może to Benji będzie tą osobą. Benji: Dogrywki to już coś. To też pokazuje, że masz potencjał *uśmiechnął się. Chciał brzmieć przyjaźnie i motywująco. Wiedział jak to robić. Sam kiedyś tego potrzebował…* A teraz będziemy razem w drużynie… Za pierwszym razem jak byliśmy razem to udało nam się zająć drugie miejsce Suzie: To jednak coś. Ten wynik był miłą odmianą dla moich porażek. Uśmiechnęła się, czując wsparcie kolegi Szwed uśmiechnął się ciepło do brunetki. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu, lekko ją objął ramieniem. Benji: Gra się rozkręca, ty też. Jesteśmy razem w drużynie, więc dajmy czadu! *brzmiał motywująco* Suzie:'Dziś damy radę. ''Chłopak pokiwał głową, po czym przeprosił dziewczynę i zajrzał do jednej z szafek. Znalazł tam coś co spodziewał się znaleźć w samolocik. Benji pożegnał się ciepło z Suzie i wyszedł. Łazienka: ... Klasa ekonomiczna: Pokój chłopaków (Brian) Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Brian dość wcześnie wstał. Za bardzo przesadził w ostatnich dniach ze snem i wiele rzeczy powoli mu zaczęło umykać. Próbował sobie przypomnieć co z nim się działo po wyzwaniu. Za cholerę nie mógł jednak sobie niczego przypomnieć. '''Brian: '''Naprawdę, ostatni dzień to jakaś masakra. Naprawdę jesteś śmieciem Brian. ''Wstał i rozglądał się nieco po przedziale w którym się znajdował. Same turbulencje przyprawiały go o lekką ekscytację. Nigdy nie miał okazji podróżować samolotem, a teraz miał ku temu okazję. Tutaj znajdowało się jeszcze tyle przestrzeni, że mógł spokojnie sobie przechodzić pomiędzy siedzeniami. Zaciekawiony przez chwilę spoglądał przez znajdujące się okna. '' '''Brian: Piękne! Przez dłuższy moment przysiadł na wystającym siedzeniu. Z błyskiem w oczach zachwycał się śnieżnobiałymi chmurami nad którymi się znajdowali. Natura nigdy nie wywierała na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Wręcz się brzydził. W tej krótkiej chwili jednak mógł nacieszyć się jej majestatem niczym dziecko. Brian: Miła niespodzianka po tak ciężkim dniu. Zarumienił się na ich widok i jeszcze przez chwilę się przyglądał. Rozglądał się przy okazji po samym przedziale. Przygotowany był jeden rząd foteli w których zapewne służyć miały jako łóżka w trakcie podróży. Ewidentnie widać było tutaj poduszki i nakrycia dla pozostałych. Nie zauważył nigdzie dziewczyn ze swojej drużyny przez co nieco mu ulżyło. Pamiętał, że przed nimi bezwstydnie się rozebrał i gdzieś wyruszył w samotną eskapadę. Poczuł nieco wstyd i będzie musiał je przeprosić. Zastanawiał go też brak jakichkolwiek panów w przedziale. Miał go na wyłączność co też go nieco zmartwiło. Starał się oczywiście tolerować obecność kobiet a nawet zmusił się przy jednej do niemożliwego. Jednak ciągle frustrowała go ta myśl, że jest ich tak wiele. '' ''Nie mógł jednak przesiedzieć całego dnia więc wstał. Skierował się w stronę znajdujących się nad nimi szybów bagażowych. Znalazł tam kilka niezbędnych dla niego akcesoriów. Na miarę możliwości zadbał o odpowiednią jakość foteli. Po prawdzie nie była ona zachwycająca od samego początku. Rozłożył sobie kołdry wyrzucając poduszki gdyby czasem chciał wrócić i sobie odpocząć. W samym trakcie niestety nie mógł odnaleźć swojego organizera. Nie czuł się z tego powodu jakoś wyjątkowo dobity. Informacje tutaj są bardzo ważne. Więc gdyby ktoś inny go dorwał w swoje ręce miałby na niego za dużo haczków. Po skończeniu przygotowań postanowił rozejrzeć się po innych miejscach. Wrócił szybko do pokoju jedynie po zestaw świeżych ubrań i udał się dalej prosto w stronę łazienek by odświeżyć się przed lądowaniem. Pokój dziewczyn (Abby, Kate, Margaritta) Benji po rozmowach z koleżankami z klasy biznes postanowił udać się na "przeszpiegi" do reszty samolotu. Nadal brakowało mu zajęcia, więc z przyzwyczajenia chciał porozmawiać. Z Abby lub z pewną Włoszką, z którą się wszakże na rozmowie umówił. Szwed dotarł do normalnej części samolotu. Dreamliner był tak zorganizowany, że po prawej stronie od korytarza był jeden pokój - czyli wydzielony rząd foteli, a po drugiej jak łatwo się domyślić drugi. Benji nie wiedział który pokój należy do kogo, nie wiedział nawet czy nie wejdzie w drogę Jurgicie. Przełknął ślinę, nacisnął guzik i wszedł do środka. "Pokój" nie był szeroki. Od korytarza odzdzielaly go cienkie ścianki. Typowe samolotowe ustawienie foteli zmodyfikowano tak by dało się je pochylić na tyle by z powodzeniem pełniły rolę łóżka. Benji zdał sobie sprawę gdzie wszedł kiedy zobaczył dwie sterty kobiecych ubrań… Na fotelach, przykryte kołdrami spały Abby i Kate. Jedna dziewczyna jednak nie spała… Benji:'Hej Margarita *przywitał się szeptem nie chcąc znudzić innych dziewczyn* ''O dziwo nie czuł się nieswojo. Zdarzało mu sie już bywać w wyłącznie damskim gronie. W grze pozostało w końcu tylko dwóch chłopaków. On i ten… TenTen drugi. Musieli się zapoznać przy okazji… Margaritte wróciła do pokoju z rozmowy w ładowni. Postanowiła odpocząć przed wyzwaniem, lecz do pokoju wszedł Benji. '''Margaritte: O Hej. Jak tak, Benji? Benji: W sumie dobrze *powiedziała przyciągając się* A jak u ciebie? *odbił pytanie* Margaritte: Pomijając fakt, że byłam trzy razy pod rząd w drużynie przegranej, to całkiem nieźle. Nie odpadłam jak dotąd. Benji zaśmiał się taktownie. Zaraz jednak stanął w pozycji zamkniętej. Swój wygląd; pozę i mimikę umiał zmieniać błyskawicznie. Benji: Jak cię to pocieszy to na pierwszych trzech ceremoniach odpadał ktoś z mojej drużyny. Chłopak Wtem zbudziła się Abby, głównie ją rozmowa obudziła. Zobaczywszy Benji'ego w pokoju, zarumieniła się. Widząc jednak, że rozmawia się kimś innym, nie chciała przeszkadzać i sobie potajemnie szkicowała. Ładownia: Po miłej rozmowie z Temple postanowił się jeszcze rozejrzeć po samolocie. Przypadkiem podczas przechodzenia nie zauważył zapadni. Z niewielkim hukiem wpadł na niższy pokład. Był on nieco bardziej zapuszczony niż reszta. Trudno się dziwić. Wszędzie pełno porozrzucanych, pogniecionych papierów, skrzyń wypełnionych czym się tylko dało i mnóstwo kotów z kurzu. Brian: *kaszle* Naprawdę nie mogli tego domknąć!? Przed chwilą jeszcze rozmyślał nad pójściem do łazienki. Teraz jest już w stu procentach pewny, gdzie spędzi resztę lotu. Skoro już tutaj się znalazł postanowił się rozejrzeć. Margaritta wyszła z pokoju, w poszukiwaniu kogoś lub czegoś ciekawego do obejrzenia. Oczywiście żaden znajomy się nie pojawił, ale przypadkiem przetaczając się przesz pokład, dostała się do ładowni. Zobaczyła tam lekko rozkojarzonego jegomościa. Znała go z widzenia, był jednym z zawodników. Tym którego nie zdążyła poznać. Margaritte: Hej! Też się zgubiłeś? Brian: Hej! Nom, niestety. Szedłem korytarzem, zamyśliłem się i nie zauważyłem klapy. Takie mam szczęście. Uśmiechnął się nieco zawstydzony. Otrzepał też nieco kurzu z ramion. '' '''Brian:' Ty musisz być Margeritta mam rację? Dobrze pamiętam racja? Oczywiście starał się zapamiętać twarze ,gdy miał ku temu sposobność. Nigdy jednak nie mógł być pewny, że pamięć go nie zawiedzie. Margaritta: Dobrze pamiętasz. To ja. A ty kim jesteś? W przeciwieństwie do jej towarzysza, dziewczyna nie miała pamięci do twarzy. Zazwyczaj musi z kimś porozmawiać, by przypasować twarz do imienia. Brian: Brian do twoich usług! Miło poznać. Pochwylił nieco głowę na przywitanie. Po chwili podrapał się nieco po głowie czując jakby coś wpadło mu we włosy. '' '''Brian: '''Ehh... Przepraszam. Ostatnio miałem gorszy pobyt. Męczyły mnie koszmary, nie pamiętam praktycznie co się wczoraj działo i dzisiaj to. *opuścił bezsilnie ręce* Kiepskie pierwsze wrażenie, już ci marudzę a masz pewnie też masę nerwów tutaj. '''Margaritte:' Nie, wyglądasz dobrze...Znaczy jest Ok. Każdy z nas ma jakieś problemy w tym show. Różnie bywa. Margaritte starała się pocieszyć i Briana i siebie. Te show to koszmar i pułapka bez wyjścia. Trwa tu tylko dla tego, by przetrwać i pomścić kilka osób. Był nieco speszony jej reakcją. Nie przywykł, by ktoś go próbował w jakikolwiek sposób pocieszyć. Zazwyczaj dostałby przysłowiowym mięsem w twarz. Zarumienił się lekko zawstydzony. Brian: 'Dz.. z...z.. zię...ę... *wziął nieco głębszy oddech* Dziękuję. Wiadomo, różnie to bywa. Chłopaki się dość wysypują i mam wrażenie, że będę kolejny. Dobrze, że jedynie ja nie będę musiał maszynką do ocalenia gatunku. ''Zarzucił żartem porównując do scenki jednego z filmów który kiedyś oglądał. Cóż po chwili dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że spalił swój własny żart. Powoli żałował tego co powiedział. Jedynie zaśmiał się niezręcznie na końcu. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się z żary, dla czystej przyjemności rozmówcy. Żartowanie nie było jego mocną stroną. Jak dykcja najwyraźniej. Pewnie dlatego, że był zestresowany. ''Margaritte: ''Też mam taką nadzieje. Płeć przeciwna chyba nie ma tylu zdolności co my, dziewczyny. *powiedziała ironiczne* '''Brian: '''Oboje mamy wady i zalety i może lepiej na tym pozostańmy. ''Chciał szybko zejść z tego tematu. Wiadomo jak to może się skończyć. Szczególnie kiedy dzisiaj trzeba uważać na to. Miał już od dawna rumieniec który nie schodził mu z twarzy. Powstrzymywał się jednak od wylewności w jej stronę. '' '''Brian: '''Wspomniałaś, że też się zgubiłaś? Też tutaj wpadłaś czy szukałaś może czegoś? Trzeba przyznać ten samolot to naprawdę duża maszyna. Widać, że mają fundusze na te luksusy i wycieczkę po Europie. *odparł znowu pogrążony w myślach* Możemy się nie zamartwiać i skoro tutaj jesteśmy przejrzeć sobie skrzynki jeśli chcesz. Kto wie co tutaj jest. '''Margaritte: W sumie nie najgorszy pomysł. Znając tych szaleńców, może być możliwie, że coś tu jest. Brian: 'Taa. Szaleńców masz na myśli Jurgitę racja? No po ostatnim zadaniu w dziczy to już aż pewne. ''Odparł po czym wspólnie z dziewczyną rozpoczął przeszukiwania. Sam podszedł do jednej z skrzyń odrzucając nieco wieko. Znowu uderzyła niewielka chmura kurzu. Po tym jak się rozrzedziła przeszukiwał sobie ów skrzynię. Większość to niestety jedynie części czy narzędzia których nazw nawet nie znał. '''Brian: '''Powiedz, jesteś iście rodowitą Włoszką prawda? Imię i ten akcent? Aż za bardzo się rzuca w oczy. ''Margaritte: Aż tak widać? A ty kim jesteś? Po tobie nie widać kraju. Brian: 'No czy wiem. Często mi wypominano, że jestem niczym szaman albo druid. Nawet karzełek po mojej pomarszczonej skórze od nadmiernych kąpieli. *nieco się uśmiechnął* Znowu się rozgaduję. Z Irlandii pochodzę. Stolicy dokładniej mówiąc. ''Odparł kończąc przeszukania. Niestety nie znalazł nic ciekawego a przynajmniej nic dla niego. Może gdyby jeszcze miał naturę mechanika. Trochę poczuł rozczarowanie. Był w sumie ciekaw jak silne musiałoby być paliwo lotnicze. Liczył, że znajdzie jeden baniak. Bardzo kojąco reagował na to od zwykłych samochodów a danych do organizera nigdy dość. ''Margaritte: Irlandia? Zawsze chciałam odwiedzić ten kraj. Jest taki piękny jak mówią? *wyrzuciła z siebie szybko* Brian: '''Możliwe. Mamy sporo łąk i mnóstwo majestatycznych klifów. Pewnie idealne miejsca dla romantyków. Koniczynek jednak na każdym zakręcie nie uraczysz. Choć, ostatnio dość często można kangury spotkać. Kiedyś z zoo pouciekały i jeśli będziesz chciała też smak tej większej wyspy. W końcu podróżujemy teraz po Europie więc może nawet odwiedzisz jeszcze. Ja tam zawsze wrócę. '''Margaritte: Obyśmy wrócili. Nie wiadomo co strzeli prowadzącej do głowy. Zabiła już Charlesa. Mam nadzieję, że wrócę do rodzinnego miasta. Brian: '''Charlesa? Więc to jednak... ''Skojarzył o kogo chodzi z tego samego zadania. Poczuł niesmak w ustach. Na myśl, że pewnie maczała w tym swoje palce a i tak wyjdzie bez szwanku. '' '''Brian: '''Niedobrze. *przygryzł nerwowo paznokieć* To chyba druga osoba. Mam nadzieję, że ten Igor się trzyma. Coś czuję, że nie przepada za mężczyznami i ją uraziłem. Mogę wkrótcce do nich dołączył. Strasznie mnie to denerwuje. Przemoc nigdy niczego nie rozwiąże. '''Margaritte: Grunt to zachować spokój. „Nie ma broni ostrzejszej niż strach.”, i prowadzący show to wiedzą. A Igor pewnie jest bezpieczny. Jeko ciała, nikt nie widział. Dziewczyna chciała pocieszyć chłopaka. Na pewno nie chciała stracić kolejnej osoby w tym show. Szczególne tak miłej i fajnej jak Brian Brian: 'Mimo wszystko trzeba uważać i mieć się przy niej na baczności. Temple i ten sportowiec wydawali się w porządku więc przynajmniej jakaś ulga. Naprawdę. Pieniądze chyba aż tak nam strzeliły do głowy, że na takie coś się musimy godzić. ''Odparł znowu czując się nieco skrępowany reakcją dziewczyny. Nie wiedział zbytnio jak zareagować na jej pocieszne słowa. Cieszył się jedynie, że się do niego mimo wszystko nie zbliżała. Poza tym nie wydawała mu się wroga. Często widywał ją niestety po tej drugiej stronie i musiała sporo właśnie takich wydarzeń widzieć na własne oczy. 'Brian: '''Ta, Igor i Rhys. *odparł nieco smutno* Mam nadzieję, że i on się też trzyma. Naprawdę, czasem chciałoby się o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i rzucić w cholerę. *znowu nieco nerwowo podrapał się w czuprynę* Zróbmy jak mówisz i dajmy z siebie wszystko nie tylko by być może wygrać ale i przeżyć. ''Margaritte: Dobra, jak myślisz, co nas teraz czeka. Oby nie kolejny zgon. '''Brian: Zgon na pewno nie. Za to spotkanie z szczurami czy czymś innym tak. Coraz bardziej mi się tutaj jednak nie podoba. Też nic ciekawego nie znalazłem, a ty? Margaritte była tak zapatrzona w chłopaka i zajęta rozmowa, nawet nie zaczęła przeszukiwać skrzyń. Nie przyzna się do tego, przed kolegą. Margaritte: Ja też nic nie znalazłam... Brian: '''Meh, jednak same składowisko śmieci. ''Sam niestety niczego ciekawego znalazł. Nie szukał też zbyt dokładnie, zbytnio skupił sie na rozmowie. '' '''Brian: W ogóle to pewnie duża szansa, że w następnym zadaniu będziemy razem pracowali. Też wtedy dajmy z siebie wszystko co możemy. Margaritte: Zawsze daję z siebie wszytko. Chyba nie myślisz, że jest inaczej. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz, zorientowała się, że strasznie się zbłaźniła. Ale wstyd. Brian: Skąd, skąd! Nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Znowu się zdenerwował. Chyba wkurzyła się, już wcześniej uniknął i znowu źle sam dobrał słowa. Choć coraz trudniej było mu powstrzymywać swoje stare nawyki. Myśl, że w każdej chwili może go uciec i zostawić przyprawiała go o lekkie uniesienie. Widział jednak po niej, że sama się rumieniła z innego powodu. '' '''Brian: '''Będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze. ''Oczywiście nie odważyłby się pójść i poklepać po ramieniu przy okazji. Już nie chciał i jej zabrudzić już nieczystymi łapskami. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy Brian pociesza ją czy siebie, ale w sumie nie miało to znaczenia. Liczą się intencję. Margaritte: Na pewno. Grunt to nie być w drużynie przegranej, nie? Dobra...do zobaczenia. ' ' Margaritte czym prędzej opuściła pokój, mając nadzieję na kolejne spotkanie z Brianem. Nie zauważył kiedy Margeritte go zostawiła. Sam pognał szukać wyjścia z pomieszczenia. '' Kuchnia: ''Nieco głodny przyszedł do kuchni. Tym razem miał ułatwione zadanie, większość przysmaków znajdowała się już na ladach. Wyciągnął sobie parę plastrów szynki i sera, masło i zrobił sobie parę kanapek wstawiajac przy okazji wodę na kawę, której od dłuższego czasu mu brakowało. '' ''Po paru chwilach pojawiła się tutaj Temple. Temple: 'No hejka czyściochu. ''Usiadła na jakimś krześle. '''Temple: '''Co słychać? '''Brian: No hej świątynia! Zaśmiał się przy tym nieco złośliwie biorąc kęsa kanapki. Przeżuł przypratrując się przez chwilkę. '' '''Brian: 'Żartuję, żartuję. W porządku, ogarnąłem swoją klasę. Skazany chyba jestem na zupełną samotność. Ale nikt mi tam przynajmniej nie będzie przeszkadzał do następnych wyzwań. Planujesz teraz kolejne zdjęcia do albumu czy coś? Spytał nieco zaciekawiony. W końcu wcześniej robiła mu i Lukaninho zdjęcia, nie miał jednak okazji spytać wtedy do czego jej były potrzebne. Temple: 'Samotny ? Masz uczestników... ''Dziewczyna zamyśliła się nieco. '''Temple: ... A w zasadzie uczestniczki. Nie przewidywałam szczerze, że teraz zostanie tylko 2 chłopaków w programie. Ostatnia eliminacja nieco ją zaskoczyła i szkoda jej było Rhysa. Temple: 'Póki co mój aparat jest schowany w pokoju. Nie straszę już tak ludzi. ''Przypominała sobie co wcześniej mówił Lukaninho o straszeniu. 'Brian: '''Jak to dwóch? A więc? ''Był zdecydowanie zszokowany informacją od dziewczyny. Nawet jeśli przez przypadek, to i tak dobrze że dowiedział się wcześniej. Co prawda nie był z Rhysem w najlepszych relacjach ale dobrze mu się z nim współpracowało no i mimo wszystko nie starał się go od siebie "oddalić". '' '''Brian: '''To praktycznie, większość ekipy i uczestników to dziewczyny. *zaśmiał się nieco przez łzy* Świetnie... Czuję, że coraz bardziej jestem wystawiany na próbę. ''Westchnął i podszedł zaparzyć sobie kawę. Nieco z wyprzedzeniem zaparzył drugą i podał jej przy okazji. 'Brian: '''Zostałem więc ja i ten drugi? Jak o miał... *zastanowił się przez chwilę* nieważne, ale też on. No cóż... trzeba będzie iść naprzód. '''Temple: '''Jakkolwiek to jest "próba" dla ciebie to chyba warto mieć pozytywne nadzieje ? ''Wzięła kawę i łyk. 'Temple: '''Dokładnie tak. Ty i Benji. I jestem zdania, że powinniście się postarać przerwać tą "passę". ''Nie chciała wyjść na feministkę, że kibicuje tylko dziewczynom. 'Brian: '''To chyba będzie ciężkie. Nawet nie miałem okazji się z nim spotkać i się jedynie mijaliśmy. A jak chodzi o próbę to chyba moge powiedzieć. ''Odparł nieco poważniejszym tonem. Dosypał sobie cukru do kawy i wymieszał, po czym wziął sporego łyka mimo że wciąż była gorąca. 'Brian: '''No i jednocześnie przepraszam za pierwsze wrażenie. Naprawdę nie umiałem trzymać się za swoje wodze. Dopiero po spotkaniu z nią trochę sobie przemyślałem. No i jednak oglądają nas ludzi i tak... *westchnął rozczarowująco* niektórzych rzeczy nie cofnę. Ah, jakby coś chodzi o Jurgitę. No i po prawdzie ta próba to cóż... powiedzmy, że nie wyglądam ale potrafię przyłożyć i przy kontrakcie słabo kontroluję ten odruch. Dobrze, że jej wtedy nie walnąłem... '''Temple: '''Hoho, aż tak ci się dała we znaki Jurgita ? Że mogło dojść do bicia. Co do zachowania no to cóż, trochę się przekonałam. '''Brian: '''No powiedzmy, że dała. Nie będę ukrywał a ona i tak wszystkiego się dowie więc. Szkoda, że nie przemyślała tej wypowiedzi o zabijaniu i czy jest świadoma że to się nagrało *wyszczerzył się nieco wrednie* Na to ostatnie nie zracaj uwagi, to tak po prostu mówię. ''Wziął kolejny łyk przy okazji zajadając sie kolejną kanapką. '' '''Brian: '''Znowu przepraszam. Może chcesz, żeby tobie coś podać? '''Temple: '''Póki co to dostałam info, że na razie jej tu nie ma. Nie wiem na jak długo. I nie trzeba, wolę zostać przy kawie. ''Wystawiła rękę jakby odmawiała. Widzą, że nie chce nic przysiadł z powrotem. 'Brian: '''Rozumiem. Sprawy zawodowe, nie będę więc wnikał. Znowu więcej pracy dla was z ekipy? Całkiem sporo was w ogóle, czworo aż czy więcej? ''Zapytał będąc ciekawy czy kogoś jeszcze zdarzy mu się spotkać. Poniekąd skoro już ma kontakt głównie z ekipą to chciałby "catch them all". 'Temple: '''Nawet nie przypominaj o więcej pracy. Nie wiem ilu teraz tu jest ludzi w ekipie. Zamieszanie cały czas. '''Brian: '''Ta ten sam problem. Tobie przynajmniej za emisję i występ zapłacą. Mnie czekają dalsze tortury. Swoją drogą... nie wiesz może co się ze mną działo? ''W myślach wiedział, że zbyt dziwnie sformułował to pytanie. '''Brian: Może inaczej. Jak zbudowaliśmy szałas w ostatnim wyzwaniu to nie pamiętam co nawet mnie wtedy zabrało. Mówiłem sobie, ze to mnie nie obchodzi jednak nie mogę przez swoją naturę. Temple: 'Nie mogę tego zdradzić. ''Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, bo w sumie niechciało jej się dowiedzieć tego co tam Braiana zabrało. Ani co się z nim działo. '''Brian: Spokojnie rozumiem. Lepiej by nie pociągnęła cię do odpowiedzialności przeze mnie. Nieco nerwowo wziąl łyka. Na pewno ta diablica, którą spotkał wie co się z nim stało i pomyśła przez chwilę czy by ją nie spotkać. Przekręcił jednak nieco głową z niesmakiem. '' '''Brian: '''Nie, nie, nie, jej na pewno nie spytam. Znowu do siebie, nie musisz na to uwagi zwracać. '''Temple: '''Chyba już wystarczająco powiedziałam. Co zrobisz jak jakimś cudem wygrasz program? '''Brian:' Dobrze powiedziane: cudem. Hmm... generalnie mam takie marzenie by stworzyć własny środek piorący. Własną unikalną formułę ale potrzebowałbym materiałów, miejsca i oczywiście nieco większej wiedzy. Interesuję się, ale mimo wszystko to było w sferze marzeń a nimi nie przeżyje się. No więc chciałbym go stworzyć i wypromować. Ale z tym drugim może być gorzej. Sama to zauważyłaś przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Temple: 'Mhm rozumiem. Życzę powodzenia mimo wszystko w tym celu. '''Brian: '''A dziękuję! ''Skończył w końcu swój posiłek wiec odsunąl krzesło i wstał. Wziął wszystko i wrzucił do kranu. Puścił wodę nalewając do miski chcąc od razu posprzątać za sobą. Trzeba było przyznać, jak na samolot i ekonomiczny przedział było w nim całkiem przestrzennie. Temple w tym czasie dostaje info, że czas na nią i jeszcze musi coś zrobić. 'Temple: '''Muszę już iść. Praca wzywa. Good luck. Ciao. ''Pomachała mu na pożegnanie i gdzieś zniknęła. 'Brian: '''Bye! Może do następnego. ''Westchnął, poodkładał naczynia, przetarł blat ścierką po czym sam poszedł się jeszcze rozejrzeć. '' Łazienka: ''Tym razem znając drogę wbiegł uradowany do łazienek. Jak to w klasie ekonomicznej wszystko nie było najwyższej jakości. Nieco zniszczone i niedomyte zlewy, rozmyte lustra i brakujące środki do czyszczenia dla większości. '''Brian: Musisz zrobić tylko swoje... Nie masz czasu... Powiedział na głos bo w końcu i tak nikogo nie spotka. Musiał niedługo iść na wyzwanie. Spędzenie kolejnych godzin na doprowadzanie do swoich standardów nie wchodziło w rachubę. Musiał przygryzać język ignorując całe otoczenie. Wszedł do wolnej kabin. Wziął szybki prysznic w przyjemnej letniej wodzie. Starannie starał się wymyć włosy. Przez swój nawyk drapania i ruszania ich często właśnie one były najbardziej zaniedbane. Dawno jednak uznał to za swoją największą porażkę. Był czas kiedy w ogóle o nie nie dbał. Odświeżony przetarł się ręcznikami, założył swoje świeże ubranie i wybiegł. Luksusowa część ekipy: Pokój Janusza: ... Pokój Anne: Brunetka jak ostatnio włąsnie konczswój makijaż przed lustrem. Tym razem dziewczyna była ubrana w obcisłe jeansy i brozową bluzkę z wełny z rękawami do łokci. Tym razem miała prostą grzywkę zasłaniającą całe czoło, a makijaż ograniczał się tylko do czerwonej szminki i ciemno cienia do oczu. Dziewczyna dokładnie jeszcze raz się sobie przyjrzała w lustrze. Anne: Heh, z każdym odcinkiem ubieram się coraz skromniej. Rzuciła na temat swojego zmeiniającego się wyglądu, po czym wyszła z pokoju. Pokój Jurgity: Pokój był pusty, nie było w niej prowadzącej. A drzwi do niego były zamknięte na kilka spustów. Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Sophie: Sophie spędzała swój wolny czas na robieniu laleczek voodoo. Po uważnym przyjrzeniu się można było stwierdzić, że przypominają one uczestników programu. Dodatkowo laleczki przypominające Luke'a i Charlesa były zniszczone. W pewnej chwili Sophie spojrzała w stronę kamery. Sophie: Jeśli mnie teraz podglądacie, to nie martwcie się. Nie zamierzam zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Jeszcze. Zaczęła się podejrzanie śmiać pod nosem kontynuując robienie laleczek. Stołówka: Na stołówce pojawił się piłkarz, nie do końca zadowolony z obrotu spraw, że jednak pozostał na dłużej w programie i w samym samolocie. Szukał w szafce jakiegoś normalnego jedzenia. Za piłkarzem na stołówce zjawiła się Anne. Przyjrzała się dokładnie chłopakowi i jego przeszukiwaniu szafek. Anne: Jeśli szukasz jakiegoś jedzenia, to coś powinieneś znaleźć w szafce obok. Meh i znów ktoś go znalazł na poszukiwaniu szafek. Głęboko westchnął. '' '''Lukaninho': Dziękuje... *powiedział* ..i cześć. Jak zwykle znajdą mnie w niefortunnej sytuacji w kuchni. Też szukasz czegoś do jedzenia? Anne: Właściwie to nie. W programie jestem już od 3 odcinka i rozmawiałam tylko z 4 osobami. Można powiedzieć, ze szukam przyjaciół. Dziewczyna otworzyła szafkę koło siebie i po chwili wyjęła z niej pączka. Anne: Ale skoro już tu jestem to coś zjem. Wogóle jestem Anne miło mi. Więc powiedzieć, Lukahinho jak to się stało, że tak znany piłkarz pracuje w jakimś reality - show? I go znają. Uhhh, najgorsze momenty "sławy". Inne kobietki nie znały i miał święty spokój. Lukanino: Ja jestem od drugiego odcinka i rozmawiałem tylko z trzema osobami. *wzruszył ramionami* Jak widać, moze być gorzej *puścił jej oczko* Przyjaciele prawdziwi to skarb, wątpie, że takich ich tu znajdziesz. Powiedział obojętnie robiąc sobie kawę. Lukaninho: Miło mi Ciebie poznać, Anne. Od tego odcinka jestem prowadzącym... Naszej wariatki nie ma. Więc pewnie to robię. Jednorazowa akcja i wracam na stałe do Ameryki. Możesz powiedzieć co nieco o sobie? Anne: Nic specjalnego. Zajmuję się rodzinną firmą. Rodzeństwo nic w niej nie robi, a domagają się więcej pięniedzy bo ustąpili mi prawa do firmy. Wkurzyłam się i zrobiłam sobie wakacje po świecie... A to, że te wakacje odbywają się w reality - show jest mi obojętny. Dziewczyna usiadła sobie przy stoliku i spojrzała na piłkarza. Anne: Co się stało, że Jurgita zrezygnowała? Chodzi o tego Emo, co odpadł? Zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem, gdy siadała przy stoliku. Lukaninho: I poświęciłaś możliwość opalania się, spędzania czasu jak chcesz, na taki durny program? *przewrócił oczami* Zapytałbym, czy masz nierówno pod kopułą, ale sam tu jestem. Więc nic nie mówiłem. *poprawił siebie* Popijał kawę i obserwował Anne. '' '''Lukaninho': Jak widać, musieli dać Ci się nieźle we znaki, skoro jednak wybrałas taką odskocznie. Nie wiem czemu jej nie ma. Nie interesuje się tym, nie chce stracić życia. Anne: Właściwie i tak nie wiele tu robię. Wczoraj na przykład zamiast obserwować zadanie, latałam po mieście. Szkoda tylko, że nic specjlanego tam nie było. A czas na opalenie wykorzystam we Włoszech lub Hiszpanii jeśli znajdzie się okazja. Poza tym tu wszystko mam za darmo, a nawet mi płacą - Same korzyści. Dokończyła pączka po czym nalała sobie szklankę wody. Anne: Co masz wogóle na myśli, że nie chcesz stracić życia? Lukaninho: Nie wiem czy chciałbym tkwić w takiej bańce "szczęścia". Ja tu czekam i tak na podpisanie kontraktu z klubem. Ale jak wolisz pojedyncze wypady to krajów. Cóż, każdy jest na swój sposób inny. Jeszcze jej płacą. Przewrócił oczyma i podszedł do stolika dziewczyny. Lukaninho: Masz firmę i jeszcze przejmujesz się pieniędzmi... Uh, znajdźcie mi kobietę, która ich nie szuka. *mruknął* Na pytanie na temat życia wzruszył ramionami. Lukaninho: Ot, tak w programie nie ginie dwójka zawodników. Więc... Anne: Dziwniejsze jest to, że po śmierci dwóch zawodników i masakrze małp, program ma wciąż Rating 13+, a ani policja ani Green Peace się tym nie zaintersesował. Na uwagę chłopaka o pięniądzach dziewczyna po prostu wzruszyła ramionami i zrobiła minę jeszcze bardziej obojętną niż ma zwykle. Anne: Pieniądze zawsze się przydadrzą. A to Brat uzależniony od hazardu, a to pogrzeb babci i inne takie, a to, że każda kobieta pragnie pięniędzy, to prawda, ale u drugiej płci nawet bardziej. Dziewczyna podeszła do jednej z szafek i wyjęła sobie chleb. Anne: Jeśli jesteś jeszcze głodny mogę zaproponować jakąś kanapkę. Lukaninho: Raczej nic dziwnego *odparł bez emocji* Jeśli producenci mają chody to nic nie zrobisz, jak będziesz miała regulaminy. Prawdopdoobnie więc to jest powodem, tego że nikogo to nie obchodzi. Albo udają, że nie obchodzi. Pokręcił głową na znak rozczarowania twierdzeniem dziewczyny. Lukaninho: Pieniądze ułatwiają życie i fajnie jak ich nie brakuje, zgoda. Ale fortuny nie zabierzesz do grobu. Troche chybiony argument. Dziękuje, jestem na diecie. Miło z Twojej strony. Saloniki - Placy Arystotelesa Przy nadbrzeżnym Placu zorganizowano przebieralnie oraz cały plac wynajęto na potrzeby odcinka. '' ''W przebieralniach były skierowane wytyczne dla każdej płci. '' ''Faceci mieli ubrać się w klapki, skarpety, sztuczne wąsy i siatka z biedronki. Dziewczyny natomiast miały nałożyć na siebie przesadny makijaż, podkoszulkę z napisem "Trudne sprawy" i mają przygotowaną zawieszkę ze Świeżakiem. '' ''Na zawodników czekały również małe dzieci. W postaci Dżesiki dla dziewczyn oraz Brajanków dla facetów. Dzieci miały około 3/4 latka. Każdy zawodnik musi się do tego zastosować i dobrze, o tym wspomnieć podczas przybycia. c: Odświeżony i gotowy przybył na plac. Bardzo spodobała mu się okolica. Biel była czymś kojącym dla jego oczu a wszystkie budynki właśnie w tym odcieniu. Brian: Jaka szkoda, Starożytni to mieli gust do tego. Nie to co nasi żyjący w szałasach. Parsknął po czym zauważył grupę dzieci. Zauważył przebieralnię przeznaczoną dla zawodników show. Nie wiedział jeszcze po co tyle ich się tam zebrało. Stracił całkowicie entuzjazm na ich widok. Dostosował się do wskazówek ekipy. Po spędzeniu kilku minut wyszedł w wymaganych klapkach ze skarpetami na nogach, wąsikami które sobie przyciął i ugładził i wyjątkowo niewygiętą siatkę, którą musiał również wygładzić by jakoś w ogóle wyglądać. Brian: Cofam to, jeśli to ich styl... Co trzeba mieć we łbie by się tak ubierać!? Stanął z boku krzywo spoglądając się raz na siebie a raz na chmarę dzieciaków. '' ''W drodze na miejsce zbiórki Melissa również podziwiała Grecką architekturę, była pewna że jeśli uda jej się coś wygrać to na pewno wróci tu by pozwiedzać. Jej entuzjazm jednak zmniejszył się znacząco gdy dotarła na plac. Sceptycznie przyjrzała się dziwnie ubranemu Brianowi i grupce dzieci. Z westchnieniem podeszła do damskich przebieralni. Teraz to już opadły jej ręce. Hiszpanka nienawidziła robić sobie makijażu, no ale nie zamierzała przegrywać tylko z powodu swojego wybrzydzania. Wyszła więc po kilku minutach z (przesadną) tapetą, nową podkoszulką i zawieszką przypiętą do spodenek. Domyśliła się również, że wszyscy chłopcy będą musieli ubrać się tak jak Brian. Reakcje niektórych osób na pewną wynagrodzą jej zawód spowodowany tym, że sama została przymuszona do "ubrania" czegoś czego nie lubi. '' ... ''Benji wszedł do garderoby i z niesmakiem przebrał się w to co mu kazali. O ile lubił japonki to mieszanie ich z białymi skarpetami było devastating (translate) dla jego modowego ja. Już nie mówiąc o wąsach i reklamówce z dyskontu… Benji: Eh… Skit Szwed przez chwilę zmagał się z modowym załamaniem nerwowym aż… Benji: To show, ludzie zrozumieją. Pokrzepiwszy się tą myślą wepchnął podkoszulek w spodenki i dziarsko wyszedł na słońce. '' ''... Po parunastu minutach na plac wyszła również Michael. Nałożony miała na siebie trudnosprawowy podkoszulek, mocny przesadzony makijaż, a do gumek, a do sportów przypiętego świeżaka … '' ''Suzie nagle wyszła z przebieralni.Ubrana była w typowy letni strój. Szorty i białą koszulkę Trudnych spraw, no i zawieszkę ze świeżakiem. Z czarnymi brwiami, dużymi przesadnymi kreskami, podkreślonymi i przyklejonymi rzęsami. Do tego nałożyła dużo podkładu korektora różu, bronzera, różową szminkę. Był to bardzo mocny makijaż w tonacji pudrowego różu. Gdy wyszła chwyciła za rękę Dzesikę. ... Abby niechętnie przebrała się w to co musiała. Najbardziej przeszkadzał jej ten przesadzony makijaż, ale nie było wyboru. Podkoszulek wydawał się na nią ciut za duży. Nie lubiła także świeżaków, więc i z tego się nie cieszyła. Na scenie pojawił się Luka(ninho) i pierwsze co zrobił, to wybuchnął śmiechem na widok yhm... "zagranicznych" Polaków. Chwilę zwijał się ze śmiechu. Po czym jednak poważniej wstał i się otrzepał. Lukaninho: *kaszle* Ekhem *kaszle* No to skoro poznaliście już trochę naszej kultury... Tfu, polskiej to cóż. Zacznijmy od ogłoszeń parafialnych. Jurgita opuściła program z powodu rozróby na Łotwie. Chcąc nie chcąc zostaje tutaj *wzruszył ramionami* Więc skoro zmieniamy hosta, zmieniamy dzisiaj zasady gry. Tylko na dzisiaj. Przypominam. Ktoś podał kartkę piłkarzowi, szybko ją przeczytał i wyrzucił. Lukaninho: Kate zgłosiła niedyspozycję. *klnie pod nosem* Jak zwykle utrudnią życie gwieździe. Więc dzisiaj powalczymy trzy versus trzy. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Jedna z Marchew będzie siedziała dzisiaj na ławeczce. Wybieraliście dzisiaj numerki. Dostał kolejną kartkę. Lukaninho: Melcia! Dzisiaj masz wolne. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* A pozostałe Marchewy będą rywalizować o być albo nie być w programie. *puścił oczko do pozostałych ekip* Spędzisz ten czas z ekipą, w naszej luksusowej strefie. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Spoglądał na zdezorientowanych zawodników. Lukaninho: W tym wyzwaniu, nieaktywność nie będzie karana dodatkowym ostrzeżeniem. Po prostu ucierpi Wasza drużyna. Żeby było ciekawiej, dzisiaj postawię pierwszy plot twist. Dumnie zacisnął pięść. Lukaninho: Drużyna, która wygra, zapisze się w historii najlepszych tego reality-show. Wystarczający prestiż wyzwania, nieprawdaż? *uśmiechnął się szatańsko* Nie no. Drużyna, która wygra wyzwanie, wskaże dwie osoby z przeciwnej drużyny do dogrywki. Stawka jest ogromna. Kto z niej wybrnie? Na scene wepchnięty został Janusz. Lukaninho: Dzisiaj wyzwanie specjalnie przygotował dla Was Janusz, on objaśni zasady zadania. Ja spadam do strefy, ciao. Zabrał wraz ze sobą Melissę. Janusz: No kurła! Jak pięknie polsko wyglądacie! Jak tam wasze kochane Brajanki i Dżesiki? Poczujemy się dzisiaj jak prawdziwi Polacy na wakacjach, a nie jak ZŁODZIEJE! *powiedział podniesionym głosem* Podszedł przed zawodników. Janusz: Będziecie rywalizować w trzech parach. Drużyna, która wygra co najmniej dwie pary, wygra wyzwanie. Pary wybraliście sobie sami. A o to. Na ekranie wyświetla się: Benji vs Margaritta Janusz: Wy będzie startować w wyzwaniu modowym, kurła! Macie zaprojektować wizję wspaniałej mody na jesień 2019 dla polskiego janusza! Na ekranie wyświetla się: Suzie vs Brian Janusz: Musicie napisać piosenkę. Sami wybrać motyw muzyczny. Marchewki piszą o mnie i Sophie, natomiast Slayerzy o mnie i Temple. Na ekranie wyświetla się: Michael vs Abby Janusz: A dla was pora napisać wspaniałe opowiadanie o rodzinie Januszy. Czas wszyscy macie do niedzieli, godziny 15:00. //Stawiacie na kreatywność. Nie mam klucza odpowiedzi, jury wybierze najciekawsze propozycje. No i oczywiście udzielajcie się w przygotowaniach. To również weźmiemy pod uwagę.// Festiwal polski w greckich Salonikach im. Janusza Roszczypały. Wkrótce. (: '' Przygotowania Slayerzy: ''Podobnie jak Marchewki, Slayerzy stanęli pod swoim wiaduktem ze znajdującym się tuż obok niewielkim schowkiem z rzeczami, które na pewno przydadzą im się podczas zadania. Pogoda dopisywała jak i miejsce. Byłoby wręcz idealnie, gdyby nie jeden mały drobny szczegół - dzieciaki. Z jakiegoś powodu musieli się z nimi użerać. Chcąc mieć od nich spokój skorzystał z okazji by na chwilę zajrzeć do sklepików. Zawsze jakieś grosze mimo wszystko znalazły się pod ręką. Rzucił im paczkę cukierków by zajęły się sobą i nie przeszkadzały im podczas przygotowań. Brian: Uwah... Naprawdę nie mieli co innego nam wcisnąć niż tylko dzieciaki? Przyglądał się im jak w dziki i nieokiełznany sposób rozrywały papierki wydając przy tym odgłosy chrząkania, mlaskania i przerażających chichotów. '' '''Brian:' Przeklęte bachory. *ciężko wzdycha* musieli dać nam na głowę. Zniechęcony zastanawiał się nad tym jak ma rozgryżć swoją część zadania. Byli już w okrojonym składzie, ich kapitan z jakiś powodów podobnie jak poprzednio Brian został odesłany pod pretekstem. Może tym razem męski prowadzący chciał wykorzystać jedną z uczestniczek? Cóż, Lukaninho nie wydawał mu się do tego zdolny ale kto wie. Może miał jakiś pierwiastek Jurgity. Margeritte jest Włoszką więc na pewno wyzwanie z modą to powinna być dla niej bułka z masłem. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. Abby też wydawała mu się dość silna i waleczna, pomimo swojej nieśmialej podstawy. '' Brian: Dobrze dziewczyny, idę przejrzeć co tam w składziku mamy i sprzęt do wykorzystania. ''Po prawdzie chciał odejść jak najdalej od nich jak i od dżesic i brajanków. Dotarło po chwili do niego. Dlaczego nazywali chłopców brajankami skoro on się nazywa Brian? Za wczas jego rodzice już wiedzieli, że będzie ich największą porażką i idealnie to imię się dla niego nada? albo to po prostu nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Nie podobała mu się jednak zbytnio ta sytuacja. Starał się ją ignorować szperając w ich schowku. Uwagę przykuło dość stare, mocno zakurzone radyjko. Delikatnie je przetarł z każdej stron. Zajrzał czy czasem w środku nic nie ma. Spojrzał jeszcze raz znajdując kilka płyt. Brian: '*UwU* a co my tutaj mamy? ''Z wyszczerzonym uśmiechem przeglądał okładki. Musiał oczywiście potem zrobić dokładniejsze obserwacje przesłuchując każdą z tych jakże ciekawych płyt. 'Brian: '''Trzeba przyznać, nigdy nie zaskoczą mnie z rzeczami jakie nam zapewną w show. ''Znalazł cały sprzęt nadający się do użytku. Dla siebie postanowił zachować część oświetlenia. Więcej przyda się na pierwszy pokaz mody. Podobnie jak materiały czy zestawy do szydełkowania, puszki po ciastach z igłami, nożyczkami oraz kilkoma bibelotami. Sam wziął parę kijów. Pomyślał o niektórych występach, które zdarzyło mu się oglądać w jego narodowej edycji Mam Talent. Pewnie wpasuje się grona tych anty-talentów, gdy tylko tutaj wejdzie na scenę. Skoro nie urzeknie ich śpiewem to postanowi postawić na wrażenie i wyrycie śladu w ich myślach, by był dobrze zapamiętany za swój występ. '' ''Abby w tym czasie, gdy już wymyśliła co będzie opowiadać. Skrycie ćwiczyła przed występem. Widać było, że to ni były jej klimaty i prędzej wolałaby się zakopać gdzieś niż występować, ale wyboru nie miała i chciała pomóc swojej drużynie wygrać. 'Brian: '''W porządku! ''Zadowolony z swoich przygotowań był gotów dać występ jaki tylko sobie wymarzył. No po prawdzie jaki był w stanie zapewnić. Sławy mu to nie przyniesie, ale chce chociaż pozostać zapamiętany. Skrzętnie zmontował makiety na kijach z karykaturami Janusza, Jurgity, Sophie i Temple. Kilka bomb dymnych z środków, które udało mu się wygrzebać jak i parę stożków z seprentynami do wystrzelenia. Tekst zapamiętał od razu. Dla niego takie spamietywanie nie było trudne, dużo gorzej było z choreografią. Ta leżała całkowicie. '''Brian: Kłuje... Poprawił nieco ich ułożenie, by tak go nie uderzały po plecach. Sprawdził jeszcze płyty zanim ruszył na scenę. Brian: Powinienem pozwolić i im wziąć udział? Spoglądał w stronę swojego dzieciaka. Porozmawiał z nim przez chwilę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu w miarę dobrze mówił po angielsku. Pewnie gracz jakiejś sieciówki bo z zakresu rzucania mięsa miał największą wiedzę. Trzymający się na skraju załamania przedstawił mu swoje wskazówki każąc czekać do jego debiutu zanim nastąpi i jego występ. Gdy był ze wszystkim gotowy wkroczył na scenę rozpoczynając swoje show muzyczne. Abby zaczęła sobie mówić z pamięci napisane opowiadanie, była już pewna, że da radę, po czym poszła przed siebie. Przygotowania Marchewy: Drużyna Marchewek zebrała się pod przygotowanym dla nich greckim daszkiem wyposażonym w imponującą, jońską kolumnadę. Biały, marmurowy dach dawał dużo cienia, co za tym idzie chronił przed dokuczliwym słońcem. Umożliwiał, więc spokojne zastanowienie. Z powodu nieobecności Melissy, która dostała się do strefy hostów, pod daszkiem spotkali się tylko Benji, Suzie i Michael. Cała trójka była ubrana w groteskowe kostiumy. Co i rusz spoglądali na siebie bez przekonania. Najgorzej, jak nietrudno się domyślić czuł się Benji. Mimo prób uspokojenia swoich myśli, nadal czuł okrutny dyskomfort. Pocieszała go jednak myśl o tym, że przypadło mu zadanie modowe... Benji: '''Ok... *spojrzał po raz enty na swój outfit* Musimy wczuć się w... To czym się staliśmy... ''Chłopak spoglądał z powątpiewaniem na januszowe kostiumy. Dodatkowo sztuczny wąs niemiłosiernie go drapał. Pojawił się także jeden uciążliwy szczegół... '' '''Brajan: '''Tate, moge telefon? *zapytał ciągnąc Benji'ego za rękę* '''Benji: '''O Skit... ''Szwed spojrzał na niskiego, grubego dzieciaka z "modną" fryzurą. Oczywiście dzieciak wyglądał na totalne bezguście, co dodatkowo dotykało Modnego Benji'ego. '' '''Benji: Czemu te polskie szczenięcia mówią po angielsku? Benji: 'Sprawdź czy ciebie nie ma... Gdzieś *polecił* ''Brajanek pobiegł radośnie w bliżej nieznanym kierunku. Szwed mógł na moment odetchnąć. '' '''Benji: '''No to... *spojrzał znowu na swój strój* Moda jesienna w tym stylu... Eh... Będzie ciężko. ... ''Benji usiadł kawałek od reszty. Inspiracją dla niego mógł być ubiór, który miał na sobie. Musiał wykryć metodę, podążyć za tym i jednak zachować cokolwiek z mody… '''Benji: Hm… Pomyślmy… *mruczał do siebie* Chłopak wiedział co ma na sobie - japonki ze skarpetkami. Klapki są i były wiecznie modnym elementem stylu letniego. Urok tego był skutecznie niszczony przez skarpety… Może zatem w modzie januszów chodziło o dobry początek i beznadziejny koniec? Szwed głęboko się zastanawiał. W pewnej chwili z niejaką pomocą przybył Brajanek. Chłopiec był widoczny zza kolumnady. Biegał i dokuczał dwóm Dżesikom. Ubiór dzieci upewnił Benji’ego w jego przekonaniach. Benji: No to trzeba działać… Chłopak wolnym krokiem skierował się do garderoby, w której poprzednio się przebierał. Prawie, że wyrżnął się po drodze. Chodził w końcu w japonkach. Tak czy inaczej blondyn dotarł do garderoby, gdzie zaszył się aby skomponować swoją kolekcję. … Michael sobie przycupnęła w najdogodniejszym dla siebie miejscu, wzięła notesik i zaczęła pisać opowiadanie. Albo nie. Zaczęła zastanawiać się nad jego treścią i afirmować życie. Michael: Hmm, hmm, hmm *mruknęła do siebie* Po paru minutkach zaczęła chodzić po placu w poszukiwaniu inspiracji w postaci jakichkolwiek polskich rodzin. ... Benji wychylił się z garderoby. Jego prace trwały w najlepsze, poza zasięgiem kamer. Potrzebował jednak czegoś… Zagwizdał w palce. Dwie Dżesiki i Brajanek odwrócili się i na moment przestali rysować męskie narządy rozrodcze na piasku. Szwed machnął ręką w ich stronę. Z kieszeni wyjął batoniki baklawa… Dziecięcia pobiegły do niego. Benji: Hehe, dobra garderoba… ... Benji cały czas pracował w zamkniętej, klimatyzowanej garderobie. Warunki do pracy były dość dogodne, a co więcej barak był dobrze wyposażony. '' ''Szwed przebierał swoich modeli w wymyślone przez siebie outfity. Chłopak zdecydował się, że nie ma sensu bawić się w wymyślne kreacje i trzeba bazować na codzienności. Posiłkował się tym co wykrzykiwały dzieci. Brajanek: Ale ja chce prawdziwe ajer maksy! Dżesika 1: A ja bym chciała coś z Ha End Emu i najka! Benji brał głębokie oddechy i próbował jakoś wytrzymać gadanie upierdliwych dzieci. Ich zachowanie dodawało mu jednak inspiracji do tego zadania. Blondyn spojrzał na swoich modeli. Potrzebował jednak jeszcze jednego… Dzieciak Melissy raczej nie poszedł z nią do strefy luksusowej, więc pewnie szwędał się gdzieś blisko… Benji wziął paczkę cukierków chałwowych i wyszedł z garderoby. Benji: Zaraz wracam. Dżesika 2: Będziemy grzeczniii Szwed przewrócił oczami i wyszedł. Na progu znowu prawnie wywalił się przez japonki. Benji: Skit! *uderzył żółta reklamówką o ziemię* Zdenerwowany chłopak chciał jak najszybciej wracać do pracy. Zostawił więc trop z cukierków prowadzący do garderoby. Liczył że czwarty model złapie się na przynętę. ... Suzie usunęła się na bok, aby w spokoju myśleć nad piosenką. Nuciła pod nosem czym wabiła do siebie ciekawskie dzieci, których z jakiegoś powodu nie brakowało w okolicy... Suzie, która bardzo lubiła muzykę od razu wpadła na pomysł do jakiej muzyki chciałaby przygotować występ. Zaszyła się w jakiejś dziurze gdzie nie dokuczało jej słońce, by móc pomyśleć nad tekstem. By go napisać potrzebowała muzyki. Podeszła do Dżeski, która miała w ręce jakiś prestiżowy model I Phona (na którego rodzice wydali cała pensję, by ich dziecko nie odstawało od grupy) i pożyczyła go za ,,złoty,, wisiorek. Na nim szybko znalazła piosenkę. Dzięki Spotify premium poradziła sobie bez problemu. '' ''Włączyła muzykę i zaczęła spisywać nowe słowa do utworu. Wyzwanie modowe: Benji: Nadszedł czas na pokaz Benji’ego. Szwed nie uczestniczył w zbyt wielu wybiegach mody, zwykle prezentował się w sesjach, jednak pewne pojęcie miał. Jako właściwy wybieg miał posłużyć taras daszku z kolumnadą. Marmurowa podłoga wystająca poza daszek była podwyższona i z powodzeniem mogła służyć za scenę. Jako iż trochę się ściemniało to dla efektu Benji rozstawił pochodnie na ziemi, na wysokości każdej z kolumn. Pobyt w łotewskim lesie nauczył go radzenia sobie z dziczą. Szczęśliwie nieopodal garderoby rosło drzewko oliwne. Z ogniem nie było tak trudno. Patologiczna Dżesika miała zapalniczkę w swojej nerce. Blondyn wyszedł na “scenę”. Ustawił się twarzą do panelu sędziów. Był ubrany nadal w swój januszowski strój. Tym razem jednak na znak bycia modnym, założył sobie na głowę biały kapelusik z piórkiem. Nakrycie głowy nie kłóciło się z polską estetyką tandety. Benji: Witam was na pierwszym pokazie młody jesiennej kurła! *z umiarkowanym powodzeniem naśladował akcent Janusza, oraz paskudnych dzieci* Szwed poprawił kapelusz. Powachlował się dłonią. Na szczęście wraz z nadchodzeniem wieczora, temperatura na zewnątrz robiła się coraz bardziej znośna. Pokaz mody jesiennej mógł się odbyć… Mógł się zacząć. Chłopak zaklaskał by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Zatupał też japonkami. Trochę mierziło go od tego, że zaczął tak nieprofesjonalnie, ale taki miał być tylko początek… Benji: Rozpoczynamy nasz spektakularny pokas mody jesiennej… kurła! *przeszedł na lewo by ustąpić miejsca modelowi* Przed wami kostium narodowy! Godło i miłość do narodu! Szwed cieszył się, że był tak wnikliwym obserwatorem. Dzięki obserwacji Janusza, oraz wcześniej wspomnianych dzieci potrafił, jego zdaniem, dość dobrze odwzorować klasyczne teksty i styl wypowiedzi. Jeszcze przed pojawieniem się pierwszej modelki rozbrzmiały energiczne tony muzyki. Dźwięki dobiegały z głośnika JBL który Szwed wcześniej ukrył za jedną z centralnych kolumn. Sprzęt należał do jednej z Dżesik, puszczała muzykę z jej telefonu… Telefon nie miał jednak internetu. Tak, Benji sprawdził. Spomiędzy kolumn wyszła pierwsza modelka - czyli Dżesika. Dziewczyna została ubrana w niskie, czerwone trampki. Do tego dochodziły białe, lekko podarte leginsy. Wyżej dziewczyna miała czerwoną bomberkę zapinaną na zamek. Stylizację dopełniały fikuśne kolczyki-kutasiki w polskich barwach narodowych. Nie brakowało też gustownej bransoletki zapinanej na szeklę, również biało czerwonej. Modelka przeszła od prawej do lewej. Widać było po niej zaangażowanie. Benji uświadomił jej w końcu, że występuje w telewizji i może być sławna! Miłość i Marzenie do bycia Tap Madl połączona z możliwością stania się sławnym przemówił do Dżesiki. Dawała z siebie wszystko aby się dobrze zaprezentować. Pomagał jej trochę make up, który uparła się sama przygotować. Modelka wróciła w gąszcz kolumn. Na jej miejsce przyszedł Benji. Dopiero wtedy dało się zauważyć, że na ramieniu ma zawiniętą reklamówkę z dyskontu, która świetnie spełniała rolę bransoletki. Benji: Druga kreacja *mówił już trochę normalniej* To złoty środek! Moda i wygoda. Tak nie za modnie nie za wygodnie *zrobił pauzę po czym dodał…* Kurła! "Kurła" w wykonaniu Szweda i to jeszcze po angielsku brzmiało bardziej niż śmiesznie, ale chyba też po części o to chodziło. Blondyn już wczuł się w rolę. Nie uwierał go ani wygląd, ani to co musiał mówić. Benji: Zapraszamy. Pan Paweu kurła! W rytm muzyki, zza kolumny najbardziej po lewej wyszedł pierwszy Brajanek. Chłopaki pewnym siebie krokiem przeszedł na drugą stronę "wybiegu". Potem wrócił by pokazać się jurorom w pełnej krasie. Benji wychylał się zza kulisów i z przejęciem się przyglądał. Brajanek miał na sobie niebieskiej air maxy… przynajmniej według niego były oryginalne… Ubrany był także w niebieskie dresy Adidasa i czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Do tego miał jeszcze szarą czapkę. Chłopak miał także przeciwsłoneczne okulary, które efektownie odrzucił. Omyłkowo trafił nimi stojącą za kulisami Dżesikę numer 1… Po zaprezentowaniu się chłopak wrócił tam skąd przyszedł. Na jego miejsce laczko-ślizgiem wpadł Benji. Benji: Kurłaa! *krzyknął przekonująco* Czas na coś bardziej takiego… Kociego, miał! *zrobił ręką jak kot* Kiedyś to było, ale tego nie było! *wskazał rękoma na koniec wybiegu* Teraz ciepłe jesienie… Zmieniła się muzyką, a w świetle pochodni pojawiła się druga Dżesika (ledwo nadążyła ze zmianą utworu). Przy żywym akompaniamencie modelka numer 3 przeszła wybiegłem. Miała na sobie skórzane, czerwone buty na nieadekwatnie wysokim obcasie. Do tego dżinsową spódniczkę i białą hiszpankę. Na szyi miała też czokera. Kiedy stając na środku uśmiechnęła się pokazała biżuterię na zębach. Dziewczyna pokazując się z profilu straciła równowagę jednak nie wywróciła się. Dżesika 2: Nic mi nie jest! Tak miało być! Benji zaśmiał się zza kulisów wiedząc, że faktycznie było to celowo. Trzeba było zwrócić uwagę… Benji: Dziękujemy Dżessi! *wskoczył na scenę* Modelka dygnęła i wróciła za kolumny. Wszystko szło po myśli projektanta. W kilka godzin i kilka baklaw udało mu się wyuczyć dzieci posłuszeństwa i pokazowego obycia. Benji: A teraz na sportowo i do klubu. Moda kibica naszego sportu Narodowego! Drugi Brajanek wyszedł zza przedostatniej kolumny. Tupał o marmur staromodnymi, skórzanymi półbutami. Miał do tego dziurawe rurki i czarną bluzę z logiem klubu. Na głowie miał szarą czapkę z daszkiem, zaś na ręce sportowy zegarek. Przechodząc przez środek Brajanek odrzucił kaszkiet do góry, po czym złapał go na głowę. Po zrobieniu półtora długości wybiegu zatrzymał się na środku i zrobił kilka cieszynek typowych dla polskich piłkarzy. '' ''Benji stanął obok Brajanka. Razem z nim wyszła pozostała trójka modeli. Wszyscy ukłonili się nisko. Benji: Mam nadzieję, że ten pokaz wam się spodobał… kurła *nadal wplatał polskie detale* To moda na zmienną jesień. Modnie ładnie wygodnie sportowo. Raz jeszcze się ukłonili i sięgnęli po butelki za plecami. Wylali wodę na pochodnie. Ogień zgasł i zniknęło światło. Nad scenę uniósł się szary dym. W tych obłokach piątka od mody wróciła między kolumny. Muzyka ucichła. Mocne wyjście. Margaritta: ... Wyzwanie muzyczne: Suzie: ... Suzie, dla której napisanie tekstu nie było żadnym problemem, stała teraz zdenerwowana. Nie lubiła śpiewać przed innymi. Uważała że ma brzydki głos, taniec również jej nie wychodził. Uważała się za niezdarę i pokrakę. '' ''Na scenie było ciemno. Jedna łuna światła skierowana była na jej środek. To wyraźnie wskazywało gdzie pojawić się właśnie miała gwiazda wyzwania. Suzie stała za kulisami. Powtarzała tekst, który musiała nauczyć się w zależnie kilka godzin. To było szalone. Ubrana była na szybko w czerwoną odważną sukienkę w stylu trochę rockowym. Włosy wyglądały jakby została uderzona przez piorun. Makijaż był bardzo podobny do tego z rana. Gdy wszyscy ucichli, a jej fani znak by rozpoczęła wyszła na scenę. Zaczęło się show. W tle leciał podklad. '' ♪♪♪Nie wiem co ja tu robię♪♪♪'' *Suzie rozgląda się dookoła, rozbłysły kolorowe światła* ♪♪♪''To nie jest mój dom♪♪♪'' *Suzie rozgląda się dookoła* '' ♪♪♪''Chcę nadać życiu kolor♪♪♪ *zrobiły się czerwone* ♪♪♪''I robić to co chcę ♪♪♪'' *Złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy* ♪♪♪''Coś wciąż powstrzymuje mnie'''♪♪♪ *wyrzuciła rękę do przodu* ♪♪♪''Chyba nie jest dobrze♪♪♪'' *zarzuciła włosami* ♪♪♪''Chciałabym choć jeden raz przyszłość znać♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Myślę, że czas zmienić coś♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Ruszyć, przeszyć to na wskroś ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Nie widzę żadnej innej opcji… ♪♪♪'' *zrobiła rękoma koło w powietrzu i spuściła głowę* ♪♪♪''Bo przepowiednie dają siłę'''♪♪♪ *uniosła ręce jak typowy ktoś kto ma siłę, światła zaczęły wirować podkreślając wydźwięk piosenki * ♪♪♪''Z tym się lepiej żyje ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Więcej nic nie trzeba gdy je mam ♪♪♪'' *zrobiła piruet i zakrecila biodrami* ♪♪♪''Bo nigdy nie wiesz czy za rogiem♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Wróżka nie jest wrogiem ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Chciałabym tak bardzo, przyszłość znać♪♪♪'' *odwróciła głowę zarzucając włosami* '' ♪♪♪''Bo przepowiednie dają siłę, siłę♪♪♪ *wskoczyła o oktaw wyżej i uniosła ręce w niebo* ♪♪♪''Dla mnie, samotnej mnie♪♪♪'' *zrobiła efektowny ruch fali wskazując na siebie* ♪♪♪''Bo przepowiednie dają siłę ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Z tym się lepiej żyje ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Więcej nic nie trzeba gdy je mam ♪♪♪'' *zakryła twarz dłońmi i potek rozsunęła ręce* ♪♪♪''Z pewnością dobrze wiesz jak to jest Januszem być♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Lecz nie można tylko dla świeżaków żyć ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪Nie sądziłam, że dam radę♪♪♪ ♪♪♪''Że do gry wrócę ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Chciałeś mnie zniszczyć jednak wiedz, Naród Ojczyzna dają siłę ♪♪♪'' *zza kolumn wyskoczyły Brajanki i Dżesiki i wyrzuciły w górę masę świeżaków* ♪♪♪''Z tym się lepiej żyje ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Więcej nic nie trzeba gdy je mam ♪♪♪'' *zakreslila koło rękoma* ♪♪♪Bo kiedy staniesz znów na starcie ♪♪♪ ♪♪♪''To dostaniesz wsparcie ♪♪♪ '' *wskazała na dzieci odchylając ręce na bok* ♪♪♪''Niby tak niewiele, a jednak coś… ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Naród Ojczyzna dają siłę, siłę ♪♪♪'' *napięła mięśnie tak jak prawdziwi sportowcy* ♪♪♪''Dla mnie, samotnej mnie'' ♪♪♪''Naród Ojczyzna dają siłę '' ♪♪♪''Z tym się lepiej żyje '' ♪♪♪''Więcej nic nie trzeba gdy je mam '' *położyła rękę na sercu wczuwając się jeszcze bardziej w tekst piosenki* ♪♪♪''Moce wróżki z wolna niszczą skalę'' ♪♪♪''I nie boję się już prawie wcale '' *rozstawiła energicznie ręce na boki* ♪♪♪''Nie obchodzi mnie także somsiad zły '' ♪♪♪''Tak musiało być, gdyż pomogli mi ludzie ci...'' ♪♪♪''Ludzie ci...'' ♪♪♪''Bo przepowiednie dają siłę ♪♪♪'' *padła na kolana i wyciągnęła wysoką nutkę*♪♪♪ ♪♪♪''Z tym się lepiej żyje ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Więcej nic nie trzeba gdy je mam ♪♪♪'' *zamknęła oczy wczuwając się w przekaz piosenki* ♪♪♪''Bo nigdy nie wiesz kto za rogiem♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Z przyjacielem-wrogiem ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Chciałabym tak bardzo, przyszłość znać♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Naród ojczyzna dają siłę, siłę♪♪♪ '' * śpiewała z całej siły chodząc po scenie tańcząc jak wcześniej i wymachując rekami* ♪♪♪''Dla mnie, samotnej mnie♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Naród ojczyzna dają siłę♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Z tym się lepiej żyje ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Więcej nic nie trzeba gdy je mam ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪ 'Naród Ojczyzna dają siłę, siłę ♪♪♪ ♪♪♪''Dla mnie, samotnej mnie♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Naród Ojczyzna dają siłę ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Z tym się lepiej żyje ♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Więcej nic nie trzeba gdy je mam♪♪♪'' ♪♪♪''Gdy jestem sama… ♪♪♪'' *zakończyła spokojniejszym głosem i spuściła głowę, a na scenie zgasły wszystkie światła* Brian: ' ---- Wszedł po schodkach prosto na scenę. Machał w stronę swojej publiki dłońmi na powitanie. Czuł jak od środka zżera go stres. Musiał zachować się jednak jak najbardziej profesjonalnie. Cały ten czas nie zdejmował uśmiechu z twarzy. Brian: Witam wszystkich turystów, miejscowych i członków ekipy! Rozlegały się niewielkie owacje. Jedynie dzieciaki wydawały się zainteresowane występem. Pozostali byli nieco mniej entuzjastyczni. Rozglądali się na boki, w swoje telefony lub pustym wzrokiem w stronę głównego artysty. Brian: 'Dziękuję, dziękuję. Ja nazywam się Brian O`Brian, pochodzę z Irlandii i ugoszczę was dzisiaj moim wspaniałym pokazem muzycznym. ''Poczuł jak nogi mu nieco zmiękły. Nie przywykł do występów publicznych. Mimo, że był obecnie w telewizji nie odczuł takiej presji jak w tym momencie. Przełknął ślinę i kontynuował. '''Brian: Na początek większość może nie wiedzieć kto nas tutaj zebrał i w jakim celu. Postaram się wam przedstawić moich współuczestników ale głównie wielką czwórkę. Moja pierwsza piosenka pod tytułem: Wszyscy razem przyprawimy was o uśmiech! Na moment została zasłonięta kurtyna. Stres zrobił swoje i nie przygotował wszystkiego za wczasu. Umieścił szybko odpowiednią ścieżkę dźwiękową w odtwarzaczu, na ekranie pojawiła się prosta przygotowana animacja z wszystkimi uczestnikami na zmianę migającymi na bardzo ostrym i jaskrawym tle. Poprawił po raz ostatni raz mikrofon na uchu. Sprawdził czy trzymają mu się maski za jego plecami i inne niezbędne efekty specjalne na koncert. Wziął ostatni oddech po czym puszczona została muzyka a kurtyna ponownie się rozchyliła. Brian: Dziękuję za cierpliwość! Dajmy czadu! Nastąpił początek występu wraz z brzmieniem pierwszej melodii do której tworzył. center|335 px ---- Przyprawimy was o uśmiech *Spojrzał pytająco z rękami schowanymi za plecami* Ja, *Imitował nieco złowrogi ale zarazem słodki głos Jurgity skrywając twarz za jej makietą* Ja, *Imitował nieco tajemniczy głos Sophie skrywając twarz za jej makietą* Ja, * Imitował naturalny głos Temple skrywając twarz za jej makietą* Ja, '''*Imitował nieco żartobliwy i głupkowaty głos Janusza skrywając twarz za jego makietą* '''Zapewnię go wam! *Rozłożył po dwie maski w obu dłoniach przystawiając blisko swojej twarzy. Starał się przy tym ukazywać kciuki w górę* Taka okazja nie do zmarnowania *Udawał że biegnie w miejscu* By szaraczki mogły po Europie się wyhasać '*Zatrzymał się wyrzucając z rąk niewielką kulę* '''Pułapki pod nogami mając czas '*Zakrył uszy i lekko się skulił* '''Show które wyryje w ich sercach strach *Wybuchnęła tworząc masywną zasłonę dymną* Zaraz? Cóż to? Rozpieściliśmy zbytnio was? *Wyszedł pewny siebie zza dymu z grożnym wyrazem twarzy.* Rady nie ma. Musicie wspólnie to wszystko PRZETRWAĆ! '''*Gwałtownie wystawił pięść do przodu uderzając przeciwną nogą z pełnią sił o parkiet powodując spory huk* '''Szybka zmiana tutaj i trochę też i tam... *Chytrze spoglądał na w stronę publiczności wytykając jakąś osobę co jakiś czas* ...zaboli was mocniej kiedy tylko padnie od nas słowo: Start! *Chwycił do rąk wyrzytnię strzelając petardami* Ah---! *Krzyczał głośno kierując się na kraniec sceny* Nazywam się Jurgita ! Jako pierwsza w swoich rączkach złamać zdołałam! *Powiedział z błyskiem w oku, przystawiając kciuka pod szyję jako sygnał, że już nie żyjecie odskakując zaraz na prawy bok* Sophie, porażki jakie doznawali od razu ujrzałam. *Złożył ręce i ukłonił głowę na znak szacunku odskakując zaraz na prawy bok* Skromna i miła Temple wcale nie do szpiegowania *Radośnie ścisnął dłonie trzymając blisko ciała chcąc wyglądać słodko i uroczo odskakując zaraz na prawy bok* Siemaneczko, Janusz tu też jest ...Eh? Miałem zabrzmieć tutaj cool c`nie?" *Spoglądał głupio raz w prawo, raz w lewo drapiąc się na końcu po głowie odskakując zaraz na prawy kraniec sceny* Chcą wygrywać *Sunął spokojnie na sam środek sceny z maską Jurgity* Nie potrafią wygrywać *Założył ręce kiwając głową na nie z maską Sophie* Starają się ze wszystkich sił *Nieco smutno ocierał ręką łzy z maską Temple* A i tak od nas obrywają '''*Zacisnął ręce przybierajac twarz jakby był największym złoczyńcą na świecie z makietą Jurgity* '''Ah---! Jakaż to przyjemna podróż *Trzymając rękę zza tyłu lekko się wygiął jakby leżał i wypoczywał za maską Sophie* Gdzie na co dzień wyżywa się każdy z nas *Użył znaku podcinania gwałtownie wyrzucajać się do widownie za maską Jurgity* Zarzucić sobie nic nie damy *Wymachiwał paluszkiem w stylu nie nie wolno za maską Janusza* W końcu to nasz wspaniały raj '''*Udawał, że sączy napój skryty za maską Temple* '''Przyprawimy was o uśmiech *Spojrzał pytająco z rękami schowanymi za plecami* Ja, *Imitował nieco złowrogi ale zarazem słodki głos Jurgity skrywając twarz za jej makietą* Ja, *Imitował nieco tajemniczy głos Sophie skrywając twarz za jej makietą* Ja, * Imitował naturalny głos Temple skrywając twarz za jej makietą* Ja, '''*Imitował nieco żartobliwy i głupkowaty głos Janusza skrywając twarz za jego makietą* '''Zapewnię go wam! *Rozłożył po dwie maski w obu dłoniach przystawiając blisko swojej twarzy. Starał się przy tym ukazywać kciuki w górę* Oh- '''*Wyrzucił wszystkie maski na boki wysuwając zaciśniętą głos '''Show Never Dies! *Wykrzyczał głośniej* Show Never Dies! '''*Wykrzyczał jeszcze głośniej podskakując do góry* '''Show Never Dies! *Wykrzyczał głośniej* Show Never Dies... *Wykrzyknął tak jak za pierwszym razem wystawiając po raz ostani kciuka w górę* Ale serio ludziska, czemu Janusz nie brzmi tak cool jak reszta z was? *Założył ręce znowu starając się imitować idiotę* ---- Lekko zdyszany po pierwszym występie poczuł ulgę przy jego zakończeniu. Jego nadmiar rekwizytów trzymanych ukradkiem za plecami zrobił swoje mimo nie aż tak skomplikowanej choreografii. Z podniesioną głowę skierował swój wzrok w stronę widowni. Brian: Dziękuję, dziękuję! Show Never Die ludzie! Krzyknął licząc na zachwyt publiczności lub jakikolwiek aplauz z ich strony. Usłyszał jedynie biadolenie karyn i innych. Niestety to była trudna publiczność, lecz show musiało trwać dalej. Po zaciśnięciu zębów kontynuował. Brian: Za chwilę zaczniemy kolejną część mojego koncertu więc zapraszam na przerwę na ząb! Widzimy się za chwilę. Szybko zgasły światła i zasłoniona została kurtyna. Podszedł do skrzętnie ukrytego radia i puścił im muzyczkę by się nie nudzili w czasie przerwy i mogli sobie czegoś posłuchać. Nawet pasowała. Po ich samych widać było, że jakieś małpy z większości. Zostawił te myśli jedynie w swojej głowie. On sam na kolejny występ chciał wystroić się niczym Temple. W końcu zaplanował po wspólnej piosence dla każdego z wybranych przez Janusza osób. W pierwszej kolejności właśnie miała być imienniczka jego drużyny - Temple. Nieco się denerwował i kilka razy poprawiał perukę jak i makijaż. Starał się jednak nie zrobić takiego wstydu nie wcisnął się w sukienkę, tylko krótkie spodenki i inną nieco ciemniejszą niebieskawą koszulę. Specjalnie na czas występu zawiesił na szyi aparat fotograficzny znajdujący się na dość długiej smyczy. Kiedy był gotowy wszedł ponownie na scenę. Wyłączył muzyczkę lecącą w tle, zamienił na kolejny soundtrack i wziął głęboki oddech. Kurtyny po raz kolejny się odsłoniła. Brian: 'Hejoł! Witam was ponownie! Kolejna piosenka jest specjalnie dedykowana dla Temple. ''Dumnie wskazał na dziewczynę siedzącą aktualnie za specjalnie przygotowanym panelem dla jury. '''Brian: Jest ona imienniczką naszej drużyny i ten występ jest specjalnie o niej. Zapraszam was na drugą piosenkę pod tytułem: Go! Go! Go! Temple-Chan! Ponownie jak za pierwszym razem na chwilę kurtyna została zapłoniona, po czym włączył drugą melodię do której miał zamiar śpiewać. Po sekundzie odsłoniły się rozpoczynając drugi występ. center|335 px ---- T - M - P-Chan *Krzyknął dość głośno podskakując bardzo radośnie.* T - M - P-Chan *Krzyknął ponownie dalej podskakując* Niekwestionowana Królowa Zdjęć *W czasie skoku chwycił za aparat w trakcie skoku lekko uśmiechając się i przechylając się głową w prawą stronę* T - M - P-Chan *Krzyknął dość głośno podskakując bardzo radośnie.* T - M - P-Chan *Krzyknął ponownie dalej podskakując* '''Niekwestionowana Królowa Zdjęć' *'W czasie skoku chwycił za aparat w trakcie skoku lekko uśmiechając się i przechylając się głową w lewą stronę* '''Na łóżku moim wygodnie ułożona' *Gwałtownie padł na deski rozciągając się po scenie* Biorę łyka sody i przeglądam sobie po telefonach *Sunął palcami po deskach udając, że właśnie przegląda ów zdjęcia* Profile znajomych co życia szpiegować zamiar mam *Unosił nieco swoimi nóżkami do góry oparty przez moment Wyciągając najciekawsze informacje jakie się da *Mrugnął oczami uśmiechając się przy tym bardzo chytrze* Zdrowy trening jest najlepszy z samego rana *Wyskoczył w górę robiąc Obiektyw lśniący w promieniach porannego wejścia *Delikatnie uniósł obiektyw tak by odbił promienie słoneczne w stronę paru losowych widzów* Wymieniam klisze i biegnę w siną dal. *Drugą ręką zaczął udawać, że coś w nim wymienia czy przestawia.* Łączmy siły i chwytaj ze mną cały świat! *Puścił aparat, ścisnął rękę i wyrzucił ją ku górze przybierając pozycję typu: "Gotowy do startu!". Ta na co dzień piękna i słodka dziewczyna. *Wyprostował się delikatnie trupcząc po scenie z złożonymi dłońmi chcąc zachować jak największą grację.* Cicho stąpająca pośród tłumów *Delikatnie zarzucił włosami z peruki muskając dłonią przez ich włosie* Myślę, że tak nazywać może się każda zwyczajna szara myszka? *Uśmiechnął się się tak słodko jak tylko mógł* Zza ukrycia wyciągam swój mały obiektyw *Zmienił znowu uśmieszek na chytry delikatnie unosząc głowę zza aparatu* Zdobyć każdy moment tych chwil jaki się da *Trupcikiem podbiegł na koniec sceny* Błysk w oku, błysk w oku! Zrobić zdjęcie zamiar mam. *Mierzył wzrokiem po ludziach wysuwając w ich strony aparat* I pstryk, I pstryk *Pstrykał zdjęcia w każdym kierunku w jakim spojarzał* Żaden z was nie ucieknie, gdy złapie was flash! *Zarumieniony cieszył się przeglądając każde zrobione zdjęcie na podglądzie aparatu* O jeny, nic przecież się nie stanie *Sunął po scenie z typowym smug facem* Jeśli do mojej kolekcji dodam twój w okazałości ujęty ślad *Radośnie ścisnął w objęciach aparat* T - M - P-Chan *Krzyknął dość głośno podskakując bardzo radośnie.* T - M - P-Chan *Krzyknął ponownie dalej podskakując* Niekwestionowana Królowa Zdjęć *W czasie skoku chwycił za aparat w trakcie skoku lekko uśmiechając się i przechylając się głową w lewą stronę* T - M - P-Chan *Krzyknął dość głośno podskakując bardzo radośnie.* T - M - P-Chan *Krzyknął ponownie dalej podskakując* Niekwestionowana Królowa Zdjęć *W czasie skoku chwycił za aparat w trakcie skoku lekko uśmiechając się i przechylając się głową w lewą stronę* Yay! *Radośnie wyskoczył po raz ostatni raz jak potrafił jak najwyżej.* Prześlij mi swoją focię też. *Wystawił swojego kciuka w górę jak przy ostatnim występie* ---- Po zakończonym występie nastąpiły znacznie bardziej zauważalne owacje. Szczególnie występ z jakiegoś powodu spodobał się męskiej widowni. Sam Brian był lekko spocony tym pokazem. Musiał jednak jeszcze wytrzymać, to nie był koniec. Brian: 'Dziękuję, dziękuję! ''Ukłonił się kilka razy przyjmując wszelkie miłe słowa. Części z nich nie rozumiał, ale wmówił sobie że to same pozytywy. 'Brian: '''Czas na finisz! Ale najpierw przerwa! ''Ponownie zgasły światła. Na ten czas przerwy Brian po raz trzeci puścił muzyczkę na czekanie. Ponownie zdecydował się na coś równie trollującego. W końcu główną część widowni stanowiły dzieciaczki polaczki z madkami, horymi córkami i innymi januszami. Na kolejny występ właśnie postanowił się przebrać w nieco sparodiowany strój ów Janusza zlecającego im zadanie. W końcu miał zamieścić w swoim występie i jego więc bez wciśnięcia się w garnitur, zmycia makijażu i nieco odświeżenia scenografi. Zostawił jednak symbolicznie klapki. Miał pomysł jak ich również użyć w czasie występu. 'Brian: '''Dziekuję za oczekiwanie! Czas na finałowy występ! Ta piosenka została w pełni poświęcona Januszowi i jego kulturze. Mają oni jedno wybitne słówko, które siłą przebicia niszczy inne światowe. ''Odparł dumni po czym podszedł na koniec sceny. Wyciągnąl rękę ku najmłodszym. 'Brian: '''Do występu będę potrzebował jeszcze paru ochotników. Są jacyś chętni? ''Chciał znaleźć chętne dżesiki oraz brajanki do ostatniego występu. Swojego, którego dostał w przydziale na rozpoczęciu już w jakiś sposób wytresował. Chciał by ostatni występ był nieco bardziej interaktywny, Niechętnie pomógł im wejść na nią. Przemógł się podając im dłonie. Przynajmniej miał pretekst bo w końcu to nie jego białe rękawiczki musiały dotykać te dzieciaki. Dał im po kartkach. '''Brian: Słuchajcie to jest Karolek. Wy razem z nim zaśpiewacie w chórkach dobrze? Nie wiedziały zbytnio o co mu chodziło. Jeden dłubał w nosie, druga była wystraszona a trzeci za bardzo skupiał się na oddychaniu bo cóż był dość szeroki. Brian: Słuchajcie. Wy śpiewać to co on okej? Dał im każdemu cukierka za dobre chęci po czym wrócił na środek sceny. Nagle światła padły na niego. Jego podopieczny na czas zadania włączył ostatni soundtrack do występu. Brian: Czas na finałową piosenkę pod tytułem Janusz do swojej Grażynki! center|335 px ---- Kurwaa maać *Pstrykał rytmicznie palcami* Kurwaa maać *Pstrykał rytmicznie palcami* Kurwaa maać *Pstrykał rytmicznie palcami* Pojebało cię , Grażyna!? *Poza rytmicznym pstrykaniem uderzył czubkiem palca klapkami* Kurwaa maać '''*Pstrykał rytmicznie palcami* '''Kurwaa maać *Pstrykał rytmicznie palcami* Ja pierdolę, znowu ocipiałaś? *Rzucił się z głową do przodu do publiczności jakby do nich sapał po czym złożył ręce. Powoli wrócił z powrotem na środek sceny* O jasna kurwa, kurwa jego, jasna mać *Zakręcił się na boki stukając rytmicznie swoimi klapeczkami* (Jasna mać) *Śpiewały mając zaciesz brajanki i dżesiki robiące za chórek* O Jasna mać, kurwa jego, jasna kurwa mać '*Zakręcił się tym razem tylko w prawą stronę stukając rytmicznie swoimi klapeczkami* '(Jasna kurwa mać) '''*Śpiewały mając zaciesz brajanki i dżesiki robiące za chórek* '''Jasna kurwa mać, jasna jego, kurwa jego mać *Zakręcił się tym razem tylko w lewą stronę stukając rytmicznie swoimi klapeczkami* (Kurwa jego mać) *Śpiewały mając zaciesz brajanki i dżesiki robiące za chórek* Grażynka, że jak do kurwy nędznej jego mać!? '*Wyrzucił na końcu prawą rękę do przodu i lewą do tyłu. Prawą wystawił do przodu lekko przykucając jako finałowy układ jego występu. Chórek zrobił to samo poza najpulchniejszym, który upadł z hukiem.* ---- ''Po zakończeniu całego występu ukłonił się po raz ostatni w stronę publiczności. Wszyscy zebrani nie mogli zamknąć swoich ust z wrażenia. Nikt nie mógł wykrztusić jak miał na to zareagować. Jedynie dzieciarnia głupio się cieszyła nie do końca rozumiejąc co się stało. '''Brian: Tak więc to wszystko na dziś i miłego dnia. Pewny siebie ściągnął mikrofon przyczepiony do ucha i rzucił finalnie na scenę. Ostatkami sił chciał jak najszybciej uciec i się schować do wyników. Niektórzy widzowie mogli być stanowczo niezadowoleni po ostatnim występie. Wyzwanie opowiadanie: Michael: ... Misiael wyszła na scenę i ukłoniła się zanim zaczęła recytować swoje opowiadanie. Robiło to żywo, wczuwając się w role postaci i dodając dramatyzmu w odpowiednich momentach Michael: Krzyki dzieci, mew, odgłosy odbijanej piłki plażowej i te granatowe materace, na których zawsze śpi rodzina, jak do ciebie przyjedzie. Znajdujemy się na plaży, w Mielnie, w miejscu, które na swojej liście marzeń miała nie jedna Grażyna czy Janusz. Teraz, przy napływie gotówki z programu 500+, para ta mogła nareszcie spełnić swój sen i przyjechać na polską ibizę, by przypomnieć sobie lata jej świetności. W swej twierdzy, miejscu niedostępnym dla zwykłych śmiertelników, ukrytym wśród strategicznie ustawionych parawanów siedział Janusz razem ze swoją 3-osobową drużyną, w postaci Grażyny, Brajanka i Dżesiki. Rodzinka ta niewielka, od zaledwie paru godzin uprawiała popularny w tym rejonie Polski plażing. Leżała sobie na ręcznikach, które ojciec głowa rodziny dostał za darmo podczas zakupu piwa Lech. Młodsi przedstawiciele siedzieli na telefonach, grając w robloxy, a ich rodzice gorliwi wrogowie ogłupiających smart fonów po paru sekundach intensywnej matematyki doszli do wniosku, że w ten sposób dzieciaki będą im mniej przeszkadzać niż oddając się jakimkolwiek formom aktywności fizycznej. Janusz odziany był w swój zwykły casualowy bezrękawnik, choć jego uprzednie plany (skutecznie zniweczone przez piwny brzuszek) zakładały założenie pamiątkowego t-shirtu z napisem “Mielno niszczy każdego”. Najmniejszy ruch naszego bohatera mógł spowodować odsłonięcie jego bladej nieopalonej skóry. Grażyna natomiast, nie przejmując się wiekiem, postanowiła postawić na skąpy różowy strój dwuczęściowy. W przeciwieństwie do skóry swego mężczyzny cera Grażki pod wpływem słońca niewiele się zmieniła i nikt właściwie nie potrafił jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy krem przeciwsłoneczny 2 lata po terminie ważności rzeczywiście działał, czy może przez częste wizyty w solarium Polka osiągnęła najwyższy poziom w opaleniźnie. Niestety, świat zawsze musiał być dla Janusza zły i podły, a idealny urlop tej rodziny (satysfakcjonujący ich prawie tak bardzo, jak zebrana cała kolekcja świeżaków) musiał zostać popsuty przez piłkę plażową, która bez większego oporu wpadła do Januszowego fortu, przy okazji trafiając idealnie w plastikowy kufel piwa, którego zawartość wylała się na Kalafiora Krzysia i Borówkę Basię. Z gardła małej Dżesiki, której uwaga dotychczas skupiona była jedynie na małym urządzeniu, teraz wydobył się ryk, którego donośny ton zdołał zagłuszyć nawet plażowego handlarza sprzedającego “zimne piwo, orzeszki prażoną kukurydzę” - Kurłaaaa - wrzasnął Janusz, gwałtownie zrywając się ze swego ręcznika. Z jego pleców pociekły krople potu, a jego ogromna postura mogły odstraszyć niejednego małego Brajanka. Niestety mężczyzna nie spodziewał się, że właścicielami piłki nie były dzieci. - Masz problem? - Do parawanu podszedł rosły młodzian, na z czapką wbierdolką i czarną bluzą z napisem “Adidos”. Nastała cisza. Serce Grażyny zaczęło szybciej bić, zatrwożona sytuacją Dżesika przestała krzyczeć, a Brajanek prawdopodobnie odnalazł swoje powołanie. Po paru sekundach, z ust Janusza padły dwa proste słowa. - Kurła, mam. Bo kurła, miał. KONIEC Michael ukłoniła się i zeszła ze sceny. Abby: ... Abby wyszła na scenę, nieco zestresowana i podenerwowana. Podczas przygotowań starała się wyobrazić sobie typową rodzinę Nosaczów najbardziej jak tylko potrafiła. W końcu najlepszy wzór miała przed sobą, tylko to dziecko… nie było takie Dżesikowate jak inne dziewczynki. Dziewczynka bardziej przyczepiła się do Łotyszki i nie chciała jej odstępować na krok, ciągle powtarzając „Mama, Kosiam Cię”. Na moment występu dała dziecku jakąś komórkę, którą zdążyła na poczekaniu podprowadzić jakiemuś turyście. Można powiedzieć, że wcieliła się w prawdziwą MaDkę. Abby: 'Witam wszystkich! ''Z uśmiechem, lekko wymuszonym spoglądała na Janusza oraz innych członków programu, a także turystów, którzy mimo wszystko nie byli specjalnie zainteresowani występem. 'Abby: '''Jestem Abby i przygotowałam dla was opowiadanie. ''Sięgnęła ręką po teczkę, w której prawdopodobnie posiadała zapiski… i nie tylko. Szybkim ruchem ręki otworzyła ją, spoglądając tajemniczo na widownię. 'Abby: '''Przedstawiam wam… „Rodzinę Nosaczy na Wakacjach”! ''Z teczki wypadły zdjęcia. Szczęście, że ułożyły się na ziemi w odpowiedniej kolejności. Tak jak zaplanowała. (Podczas opowiadania Abby będzie wcielała się we wszystkie role, również narratora, dostosowując swoją barwę głosu do konkretnych postaci. Życzę miłego czytania.) [ZDJĘCIE 1] W radiu, które stoi niedaleko leci piosenka: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sWm0-953wQ Rodzina Nosaczów postanowiła wybrać się na wakacje nad morze. Czarny Passat mknął przez wioski, jego prędkość jak na typowego Polaka przystało przekroczona została dwukrotnie, a to wszystko z potrzeby zajęcia pierwszego miejsca na plaży. Rodzinka składała się z czterech osób, zaczynając od głównego przedstawiciela rodu, Janusza Nosacza. Wyjątkowo to nie on był kierowcą, a jego synek Pjoter Nosacz, który pod czujnym okiem swojego łojca szlifował swoje umiejętności jazdy. 'Janusz: '''Kurła Pjoter, jeszcze trochę to ty łojca prześcigniesz! '''Pjoter: '''Dzięki tate! ''Syn spojrzał w stronę Janusza, a ten... 'Janusz: '''Paczaj na drogę kurła, bo nos zobijesz! '''Pjoter: '''Tak tate… ''W drugim rzędzie, za najstarszym siedziała jego wybranka, Halina Nosacz, a obok jej piękna córeczka Dżesika Nosacz. 'Halina: '''Janusz nie drzyj się na niego! Bo Cię pierdolnę przez łeb! Dziecioka stresujesz! '''Janusz: '''Halyna, ty tam się nje łodzywoj, bo nowet prowo jazdy nie mosz! ''Żona zdzieliła Janusza przez łeb. 'Halina: '''Za to ty je chyba w czipsoch wygrałeś! '''Janusz: '''Halina… ''W tym momencie wtrąciła się Dżesika. 'Dżesika: '''Kurwa, Fifi tutaj nie ma. Nie mam jak z Sebą pisać na Messie. >_< '''Pjoter: '''Z tym prostakiem? '''Janusz: '''Paczaj na drogę! ''Wydarł się na Pjotera. '''Pjoter: Tak tate… Halina: Córeczko, mówiłam Ci żebyś się z tym degeneratem społecznym nie spotykała! Dżesika: Ale on jest taki słodki! Wy nawet mu szansy nie dajecie! Janusz: Nie dojemy, bo to cham, prostok, a jego łojciec to złodziej jeszcze. Nie będziemy mieć złodzieja w rodzinie! Dżesika: TATO! Krzyknęła głośno, by wszyscy wokół usłyszeli. Halina: Łojciec ma rację! Znalazła byś sobie jakiegoś łodnego kawalera, ten Brajan spod dziesiątki to toki miły i sympatyczny chłopok. Dżesika: ALE ON MNIE SIĘ NIE PODOBA! KURWA. Madka nie była zachwycona zachowaniem swojej córy. Halina: Jak ty się gówniaro do madki odzywasz! Masz szczęście, że jedziemy na wakacje… Pjoter: Kurła, co za debilka. Janusz zdzielił Pjotera przez łeb. Janusz: PACZAJ NA DROGĘ! W takiej wesołej atmosferze, przy prędkości 140km/h w terenie niezabudowanym rodzina Nosaczy minęła drogowskaz kierujący ich na Gdańsk, w rytmie tradycyjnej Nosaczowej muzyki ludowej. [ZDJĘCIE 2] Passat zajechał na jedną z Gdańskich plaż. Pjoter, po licznych wskazówkach Janusza w końcu znalazł jakieś miejsce parkingowe, akurat za zakazem parkowania… Pjoter: A co jak nas odholują? Janusz: Synek, nikt nas tu nie odholuje! Kto by chcioł na taką igłę donosić, chyba złodziej jakiś tylko. Wskazał na ich samochód, którego przebieg nigdy nie przekroczył 180 tysięcy, a nawet przez ostatni rok zmalał! Janusz: To nojbliższe miejsce, nikt nom nie bydzie przeszkodzoć. Halyna, weźcie Dżesikę, Pjotera z parawanem i zajmijcie jok nojwięcej ploży! Jo idę za porkometr zopłocić. Rodzinka poszła, a Janusz zaczął rozglądać się wokół, wrednie się uśmiechając. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę oraz długopis, a następnie zaczął coś na niej bazgrać. Po czasie otworzył drzwi i wrzucił kartkę pod szybę, odwracając ją na czystą stronę. Janusz: Hyhy, tak jok zoplonowałem. Zadowolony z siebie dołączył do reszty rodziny Nosaczów. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, parawan nie był rozstawiony, miejsce nie było zajęte, a Halina nie sączyła mu piwerka. Janusz: Co jest kurła? Halina: Nie popływamy. Sinice som w wodzie… Dżesika: Ja tam wolem się opalać. :3 Pjoter: Sinice som tate… nie popływamy. Wszyscy posmutnieli. Janusz spojrzał wściekły na oznaczenie, po czym wyrwał je z ziemi i wyrzucił do śmietnika. Janusz: Kurła mać! [ZDJĘCIE 3] Przekaz był jasny. Przyjechaliśmy by się bawić, żadne Sinice nam w tym nie przeszkodzą. Dżesika i Pjoter wzieli się za rozstawianie parawana. Był on niebieski, wysoki oraz piekielnie długi, zakupiony przez Janusza na pchlim targu w Niemczech. Tak jak zaplanowano, zajęli nim większość plaży, przez co przychodząca ludność klnęła na nich pod nosem. Zadowolony z siebie Janusz położył się pod parasolem, w jednej ręce trzymał sobie szklankę z lodem, a w drugiej trzymał puszkę z piwem. Przelewał sobie powoli napój prawdziwego mężczyzny z puszki do szklanki. [ZDJĘCIE 4] Janusz: I cyk! To jest życie. Ciekawe jak tam somsiad złodziej na tej swojej działeczce hehe. Tymczasem zadowolona Dżesika pisała ze swoim chłopakiem Sebą. Zasięg jej wrócił, więc łączyła jednocześnie przyjemne z pożytecznym: Pisanie i opalanie się. Dżesika: Tate, Seba cie pozdrawia. Janusz: Nosz kurła, chyba mówiłem ci na temat tego… Dżesika: Dobra łojciec, nie rób siary! Ludzie się patrzą. Janusz podirytowany zachowaniem swojej córy jeszcze bardziej podniósł swój głos. Janusz: A niech patrzo! Niech wiedzo, że moja własna córka umowia się z degen- Nagle dojrzał pewną znajomą mu postać. Aż się nasz Nosacz kochany zagotował… Janusz: CO KURŁA? A TEN ZŁODZIEJ CO TUTAJ ROBI. Złodziej, a konkretniej Somsiad jakby na złość podszedł do naszego bohatera. Somsiad: A witaj somsiedzie. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. Z rodzinką na wakacjach widzę. Janusz, próbując powstrzymać się przy swoim rodzie starał się nie dać sprowokować. Janusz: '''A witom, witom. No odpoczywamy sobie z rodzinkom, a co somsiad tu robi? '''Somsiad: A to ciekawa historia, dobrze że pytosz. Podróż byznesowa, mam tutaj spotkanie z klientami. Janusz: A no to procowicie, procowicie… Dżesika chciała się wtrącić, ale ojciec szybko pacnął jej telefon w piach. Somsiad: A skoro o klientach mowa… jakieś się kręcą koło waszego Passata. Mundury jakieś niebieskie majom… Janusz gwałtownie zesrał się ze swojego siedzenia. Janusz: KLIENTY? Halyna, pilnuj dziecioków! Halina wynurzyła głowę spod swojego sombrero. Halina: Gdzie ty znowu idziesz Janusz? Janusz: Ratować nosz dobytek! Czym prędzej pobiegł w stronę postawionego na parkingi samochodu. Z daleka zauważył, że kręciło się przy nim dwóch funkcjonariuszy, również samochód somsiada stał obok, ale na tym prawidłowym miejscu. Janusz: Co tu się dzieje? Mundurowi spojrzeli na mężczyznę, od razu domyślili się że jest właścicielem. Milicjant: Pan jest właścicielem? Janusz pokiwał twierdząco głową. Pierwszy mundurowy sprawdził dokumenty Janusza, a drugi wskazał mu znak, który znajdował się za samochodem. Milicjant: Zakaz parkowania, mówi to panu coś panie Januszu? Janusz: Panie władzo, ale joki zokoz… komu ja tutaj przeszkodzom. Milicjant: Dostaliśmy zgłoszenie. Janusz: Donos? Zastanawiał się chwilę, do jego głowy wpadła tylko jedna osoba, która mogła to zrobić. Janusz: To pewnie ten Somsiad złodziej zasrany! Wiedziołem, że bez powodu by tu nie przyjechoł! Wskazał na stojący obok samochód. Janusz: '''Ja go znom! On w tym ałdi marichuanen hoduje! Widziołem na włosne łoczy! Mundurowi spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. W międzyczasie pojawił się Somsiad, który otworzył owy samochód. Dwóch mężczyzn natychmiast doskoczyło do niego z groźnymi spojrzeniami. '''Milicjant: Pan jest właścicielem? Somsiad: Tok, ale ło co chodzi? Dojrzał Janusza. Somsiad: Sprawdziliście już tą kanalię? Milicjant: Proszę otworzyć bagażnik. Somsiad: Słucham? Spojrzał zaskoczony. Na prośbę policjanta niemal natychmiast dało się zauważyć nerwowe zachowanie somsiada. Somsiad: Macie nakaz? Milicjant: Chcieliśmy pokojowo… na maskę! Milicjant złapał Somsiada i rzucił nim o maskę samochodu. W międzyczasie drugi przeszukiwał bagażnik, aż tu nagle… Milicjant #2: Szefie! Pan Janusz miał rację! Pomachał woreczkiem z Marihuaną przed zgromadzonymi. Janusz uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Janusz: Już dawno miołem go zgłosić do plokułatuły, to mnie groził że zrobi krzywdę mojej rodzinie! Somsiad: Ty kanalio! Milicjant: '''Cisza! Będziesz tłumaczył się w sądzie! Zapakowali Somsiada do radiowozu, po czym odjechali na sygnałach. Do Janusza przybiegła Halina, Pjoter i Dżesika. '''Halina: '''Janusz, co tu się stało? Nosacz spojrzał szczęśliwy na swoją rodzinę. '''Janusz: '''Upiełdoliłem somsiada. [ZDJĘCIE 5] '''Janusz: Chciał nom Passata odholowoć. Pjoter: A mówiłem tate! Mówiłem, że będą się czepiać! Janusz: Cichaj Pjoter! Łojciec nie pozwoli sobie by okrodoli go w bioły dzień! Halina rzuciła się z całusami na swojego męża, a Dżesika zrobiła im zdjęcie, właściwie to sobie selfie, ale oni byli w tle. Dżesika: Będzie na insta. <3 #rodzinnie#omgprzypau#polishgirl#holidejs2k19 Tym optymistycznym akcentem zakończyło się opowiadanie Abby, która w trakcie jego trwania wczuwała się coraz to bardziej w rolę Madki. Abby: 'To wszystko, dziękuje. Ukłoniła się i zgrabnie, szybkim ruchem zgarnęła zdjęcia i wrzuciła je do teczki. Ekipa: Bar: W barze przesiadywał Janusz i popijał polską kapuczynę. ''Za nim weszła ''Anne. ''Przyjrzała się panu z wąsem. '''Anne: Em, dzien dobry, proszę pana? Była trochę zdziwiona, że facet wyglądający jak ojciec 3 dzieci jest składzie ekipy, lecz ani głosem ani mimijką tego nie pokazała. Janusz spojrzał na dziewczynę, popijając napój Bogów, Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Janusz: Słońce. Ja mam dopiero 23 lata. Jak możesz mnie tak postarzać. Czy, aby Ty młoda damo dobrze byś się czuła gdybym nazwał Ciebie starszą kobietą? *zapytał przyglądając się jej* Anne: Możesz mnie nazywasz jak chcesz. Na prawdę nie robi mi to róźnicy. Dziewczyna zamówiła tymczasem sobie jakieś Wino. Janusz: Jak to? Nie robi Ci to różnicy? Przecież... Ludzie się zawsze kurła oburzają... Muszę się napić czegoś mocniejszego. *mruknął i poszedł poszukać jakiejś wutki (please)* Swoją drogą, z takim podejściem jesteś oryginalna. Jak możesz mieć takie luźne? Anne: Kiedy jeszcze byłam nastolatką odziedziczyłam firmę po rodzicach. Mało kto miał do szacunek i przyzwyczaiłam się do przeziwsk i innych rzeczy. Anne na łyka wypiła swoje wino i zamówiła dolewkę. Anne: Jeśli można wiedzieć, co cię sprowadziło do programu? Janusz: To wiele wyjaśnia. *powiedział przeczesując swój wąs, wciąz ze strachem szukając jakiegoś porządnego polskiego alkoholu* Facet był już przerażony faktem, że nie zadbano o potrzeby porządnego Polaka, nie złodzieja. Janusz: Ja... mi obiecano samochód, jakiego nie ma somsiad. I chciałem być lepszy, by nie mówili, żem jest złodziej. Zarobić uczciwie w programie. Pokazać trochę wspaniałej polskiej kultury! Anne: 'Och więc jest pan Polakiem? Znałam jednego Polaka... Często się naśmiewał z... ''Dziewczyna dokładnie przyjrzała się facetowi. Ta, lepiej nie kontynować zdania. '''Anne:... Emm, właśćiwie nie pamiętam. Janusz: Oj mów mi po prostu John. Jestem teraz światowy. *powiedział dumnie* No widzisz, właściwie skąd jesteś? Gdy dziewczyna wspomniała o naśmiewaniu się, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Janusz: No widzisz. Ja to się nasmiewam z niemców czy rusków. Z nich można tylko się śmiać! Anne: Pochodzę z USA i możesz mi mówić Anne. Anne zaczęła się głębiej zastanwiać nad słowami Johna Anne: '''Czy ja wiem czy z nich można się tylko śmiać? '''Janusz: O Anne! Wspaniały kraj USA! Zawsze chciałem tam pojechać. Wujek Stanley wysyłał dolary. Opowiadał jak tam oh wspaniale! To moje ogromne marzenia. *powiedział podekscytowany* Spojrzał wymownie na Anne. Janusz: A co, kurła nie? Anne: Po prostu uważam, że takie wrzucanie całego kraju do jednej grupy jest trochę niesprawiedliwe. Oczywiście znajdą się Ruscy i Niemcy z których można wyłącznie się śmiać, ale znajdą się też mili i fajni ludzie z tych krajów z którymi warto spędzić trochę czasu. Janusz: To tak jakby powiedział, że każdym somsiad jest dobry. Weź droga Aniu nie przesadzaj. To obraza dla majestatu naszej polskości. Zawsze nas gnębili. Anne: Cóż, szanuję twoją opinię. Anne poproiła o jeszcze jedną dolewkę wina, ale te się skończyło. Anne: Znasz jakieś dobre polskie piwo? Poszedł do swojej ukrytej szafki. Była tam jego siatka z biedronki z ulubionym piwem "VIP". Podszedł do Anne i jej wręczył. Janusz: Kupiłem jeszcze na promocji. *dodał dumnie* Anne przyjrzała się butli. Anne: Dziękuje John. Chętnie bym się napiła, ale nie chcę się zbyt mocno dziś upijać. Dam ci jutro znać jak smakowało. Po tych słowach dziewczyna wyszła z baru. Centrum nawigacyjne: ... Basen: Na basenie prowadzący programu przyszedł wraz z zimnym napojem i położył się na dmuchanym łóżku na wodę i sobie leżał. '' '''Lukaninho': Życie hosta jest wspaniałe. *mruknął* A, nie. To każdej gwiazdy. Melissa również za swój cel obrała basen. Po przybyciu najpierw sprawdziła przebieralnie, czekał tam na nią czarny dwuczęściowy strój i tutaj widać ktoś poszalał: japonki. Na szczęście nie było skarpetek. Gdy już wyszła z przebieralni zobaczyła prowadzącego. Widać było, że odpoczywał, więc postanowiła najpierw skorzystać z prysznica. W miarę możliwości poza spłukaniem się postara się też pozbyć większej ilości tapety. Nie udało jej się zmyć jej w całości, ale dziewczyna nie wyglądała już tak koszmarnie jak wcześniej. Potem podeszła do basenu i usiadła na brzegu. Gdy tylko zamoczyła nogi westchnęła z ulgą. Starała się zapomnieć o tym, że jej los leży w rękach prawie obcych ludzi i trochę się zrelaksować... Lukaninho: Od razu lepiej, gdy mniej tapety, nie? *zapytał zaczepnie* Piłkarz korzystał z luksusów, bo chciał jak najbardziej naciągnąć producentów na koszta. Przy okazji korzystał z możliwości robienia sobie znajomości. Z Melcią już rozmawiał swego czasu, jak i gnębił ją na wyzwaniu. Nie sposób jednak przeoczyć, że chyba jej największym katem pozostał Janusz. '' '''Lukaninho': Spokojnie możesz się kąpać, tu raczej nie ma rekinów. *dodał nieco rozczarowany* Melissa wskoczyła i cała zanurzyła się w wodzie. Od razu po wynurzeniu odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i z lekkim uśmiechem odpowiedziała: '' '''Melissa: '''A co, miałbyś ochotę z nimi popływać, czy raczej rzucić im zawodników na pożarcie? ''Podniósł swoje przyciemniane okulary i spojrzał na Hiszpankę. Zamyślił się na moment. Jego podejrzewają o takie niegodziwości. Oh, poczuł się dogłębnie urażony. Jednak nie miał zamiaru tego zbytnio pokazywać. Lukaninho: Cóż. Była to aluzja do wyzwania drugiego, gdzie niektóre osoby spotkały piranie bądź rekiny w basenie. Nie jestem na tyle nieludzki, by gnębić ludzi. Janusz to robi lepiej, jak i ruda. *wzruszył ramionami* Skoro jednak wyrażasz chęć popływania to rozważę coś w nagrodę. *puścił jej oczko* Nie planował robić nic na złość, ale jednak zostawienie dziewczyny nutki niepewności było tym, co lubił. Dobrze mieć przewagę psychologiczną. '' '''Lukaninho': Nie obawiasz się wyniku wyzwania, gdy ty sobie tutaj słodko odpoczywasz inni się męczą. Twój los spoczywa w rękach kilku obcych ludzi. No i mogą Ci mieć za złe, że masz tak dobrze... Melissa: Szkoda czasu na zamartwianie się. Fakt nie lubię polegać na innych, wierzę, że Benji da z siebie wszystko, mam nadzieję, że Suzie też. Nie wiem czego się spodziewać po opowiadaniu *wzruszyła ramionami* i tak nie mam wpływu na to co się dzieje *powiedziała z większą radością niż można by się po niej spodziewać* Prawda była taka, że Melissa mogła tylko trzymać kciuki za powodzenie swojej drużyny, a wątpiła by innych obchodziło to, że ma wolne. Mogła tylko snuć przypuszczenia, jako że nie posiadała takich umiejętności jak Wróżka Sophie. Melissa: Czyli Ty sam nigdy nie rozważałeś pływania z rekinami? Albo jakiś sportów ekstremalnych? *spytała z nutą zainteresowania w głosie* Lukaninho: Pozytywne myślenie, imponujące wśród zawodników. *zamyślił się nad losem Rhysa, czy jak mu tam było* Twój jedyny wpływ na ten moment to debata ze mną Tylko nie wiem czy coś Ci to może dać. *zaśmiał się* Oczywiście, że uprawiał jakiekolwiek sporty ekstramalne. Widać, że Melcia nie czytała biografii Lukaninho. Nieważne, że nie była wydana. '' '''Lukaninho': Ja co tydzień "pływam" z rekinami. Może niedosłownie, ale te hieny na boisku polują na nogi gorzej jak rekiny na ofiarę, której krew wyczują. Więc mam trochę wprawy, poza tym w przyszłości mam zamiar skakać na lotni, ale póki co kontrakt mnie ogranicza. *wzruszył ramionami* Sama rozważałaś coś szalonego, poza startem w tym "ekscytującym" programie? *zapytał nie mniej zainteresowany* Ciekawiło go jej zdanie na wiele tematów. Popił sobie trochę zimnego drinka, spojrzał w niebo i pomyślał, że to ten czas. Lukaninho: Skoro już jesteśmy tutaj sami i nikt ciebie nie może usłyszeć. Kogo i dlaczego pozbyłabyś się z programu? *jego ton był podekscytowany* Melissa: Hmmm, dobre pytania *oparła się o brzeg basenu, równocześnie swobodnie unosząc się na wodzie* Szalonego *zamyśliła się* Nie wiem, czy w dzisiejszych czasach podróż dookoła świata można uznać za coś szalonego *zaśmiała się* Tak w zasadzie to nie miałam styczności ze zbyt dużą ilością osób w programie. W drużynie byłam jak dotąd z Abby, Brianem, Rhysem, Misiael i Benjim. Rhys'a nie ma jak na razie. Michael no cóż, nie znam jej za dobrze, mogę oceniać tylko ilość tego co robiła na zadaniach, przyznam że największy wkład miała dopiero w ostatnim zadaniu... Zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilę. Brian jest przeciwnikiem, z którym na pewno trzeba się liczyć, a i Abby bardzo przykłada się do zadań. Nie chciała tego przyznać sama przed sobą, ale zaczęła na poważnie rozważać nawiązanie sojuszu ze Szwedem. '' '''Melissa: '''Co do pozostałych, nie jestem pewna, niektórych warto by było jeszcze mieć po swojej stronie. Wybacz, że nie mogę powiedzieć na ten temat czegoś ciekawszego... '''Lukaninho': Podróż dookoła świata jest teraz raczej czymś dość huh...normalnym? *podniósł wymownie brew do góry* Jest to na pewno znakomite doświadczenie, więc pod tym kątem widzę wiele plusów. W programie też nie ma jakoś wybitnie wiele person. Legendarny pan kszak, czy jak o nim tam mówią. *przewrócił oczami* Spodziewałem się takiej powściągliwości. *zamyślił się* Wiedział, że raczej z dziewczyny wiele nie wyciągnie, chociaż próbował jeszcze pod paroma próbami ukąsić. '' '''Lukaninho': Dajmy na to. Wygrywasz wyzwanie i masz wyeliminować kogoś ze swojej drużyny? Ułatwiasz sobie drogę i eliminujesz słabe ogniwo czy silne? Melissa: Niektórzy pewnie uznaliby to za marne posunięcie, ale słabe...*zamyśliła się* Trzeba trochę powalczyć, żeby wygrać *zarumieniła się lekko, była ambitna, ale nie chciała też zapeszać* Hah, a Ty? Co byś zrobił będąc na moim miejscu, mając takowy wybór? Lukaninho: Zależy wszystko od możliwości. Jeśli mam mieć szanse wygrania i to stawiam na piedestale, eliminuje najsilniejszych. Potem w teorii prostsza droga. *zamyślił się* Wiele osób, nazwałoby mnie bez honoru, ale hej. Czy ich wyeliminowaine nie jest pokazaniem wyższości? *puścił jej oczko* Żadna droga nie jest słabe, jeśli masz do tego podstawy. *dodał nieco pewniej* Nie sądzisz, że ułatwianie życia w takim programie jest czymś na wagę złota? Nie mów mi, że nie chciałabyś być w finale z Pizzą zamiast Benjim, gdzie z Włoszką miałabyś niemal gwarancję zwycięstwa potencjalnie? Melissa: Haha, no tak nie ukrywam, że taki układ nie byłby najgorszy, ale z drugiej strony...sprawa jest nieprzewidywalna, bo a nuż ktoś miałby immunitet, to już po mnie, bo zrobiłam sobie z niego wroga zamiast przyjaciela *wzruszyła ramionami* Sypialnie: ... Po wyzwaniu: Przed samymi występami zawodników, na scenie pojawił się piłkarz. Był ubrany w garnitur, w którym nie czył się za wygodnie. Lukaninho: To czego właśnie nienawidzę. *mruknął, wychodząc powoli coraz wyżej. Jednocześnie odprowadził Melissę wzrokiem do swojej drużyny* Wszedł już na sam środek, gdzie skierowano na niego światło. Za nim była kurtyna. Podniósł ręcę do góry i ukłonił się przed zawodnikami i turystami. Lukaninho: Witam bardzo serdecznie na pierwszy w historii festiwalu imieniem Janusza Roszczypały *przykrywa usta i mówi dalej cicho pod nosem* Mam nadzieję, że ostatnim. A więc... jedziecie i pochwalcie się swoimi możliwościami. Zszedł ze sceny, a zawodnicy dostali szanse zaprezentowania swoich umiejętności lub jego braku. Po czasie na scenę powrócił piłkarz. Kurtyna się uniosła, a za nim w trzyosobowym Jury siedziała wróżka, fotografka oraz naczelny przedstawiciel Nosaczy. Lukaninho: A więc, czas poznać głos ludzi w każdej kategorii. Przypominam, by osiągnąć zwycięstwo w jednej kategorii wystarczy uzyskać dwa głosy przychylność jury. *puścił oczko do zawodników* Na telebimie pojawił się obraz występy Benjiego i jednocześnie cichy występ Pizzy. Po ponownym przejrzeniu jury zaczęło się zastanawiam. Lukaninho: Cóż, też miałbym niesamowity dylemat! Poznajmy zdanie naszych jury. Pod stolikiem Sophie wyświetliło się - Benji. Podobnie pod Janusza oraz Temple. Lukaninho: Tego chyba się spodziewaliśmy? Prawda? Nie...? *spojrzał do kamery zdziwiony* Cóż, pora na reklamę. Leci jakaś reklama o owsikach. XD Po reklamie piłkarz był w innym stroju. Miał ubrany dodatkowo kapelusz oraz przewieszoną gitarę rockową. Lukaninho: Jeśli jeszcze się nie skapnęliście, to Marchewy prowadzą 1:0 i są o krok, o KROK od możliwości wyboru zagrożonych w Slayerach, czy Brian uratuje honor swojego zespołu i da im szansę na równą walkę w trzeciej kategorii? Czy może nasza kochana estońska nieobecna czasami duszyczka da radę? Lecą występy zawodników. (troll) Piłkarz podekscytowany wysłuchał jeszcze raz dwóch występów. Oba przypadły mu go gustu, ogromnie się cieszył, że nie musiał wybierać pośród tej dwójki. Lukaninho: A więc czas przyszedł na ocenę drugiej części Waszego zadania. Pod polem Temple zaświeciła się od razu lampka, oznaczająca Briana. Temple: Spodobała mi się piosenka o mnie, to nic osobistego Suzie. *powiedziała spokojnie* Janusz: Grażka kurła, znaczy Temple! Te piosenki to sztos! Zaświecił natychmiastowo pole Briana. Lukaninho: Cóż, głos naszej wróżki Sophie jest zbędny, ale słuchamy. Ta również wcisnęła Briana. A piłkarz zażartował Lukaninho: Więc i to przewidziałem, chyba mam papierki na wróża. A więc w wyzwaniu mamy 1 do 1! Ostatnia kategoria rozstrzygnie! Nastąpił pokaz ostatnich trzecich występów zawodników. Mierzyły się ze sobą Michael oraz Abby. Piłkarz wyszedł z doczepionym wąsem i był bardzo podirytowany na producentów. Lukaninho: A więc to pora najważniejszych wyników. Opowiadania o somsiadach, kurłach i Halynach. Cudo. *przewrócił oczami* Powiem szczerze, że poziom tego wyzwania stał chyba najwyżej. Mocno się postaraliście, by zostać w programie i zapewnić byt swoim drużynom. Posłuchajmy jurorów. Jurorzy sie między sobą naradzali i zajmowało im to bardzo długo. Lukaninho: No tak... Mówiłem. W końcu swoje pole zaświecił Janusz, który wybrał Abby. Janusz: Kurła... Somsiad w wienzieniu. Piękny sen każdego kurła Janusza... *uronił łzę* Lukaninho: To teraz, by Marchewki wygrały, są potrzebne dwa głosy. Dadzą radę? A więc o to pora. A nie, jeszcze nie. Piłkarz spoglądał na zawodników zamyślony i sam wyczekiwał wyniku. Był już trochę znużony oczekiwaniem. W końcu jedno pole się zaświeciło... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Pod Temple i Sophie jednocześnie pojawiło się "Abby". Po stronie zawodników Slayerów poleciały serpentyny. Lukaninho: A więc, to Slayerzy Temple wybiorą dwie osoby do dogrywki. A w zasadzie Abby oraz Brian. Macie 30 minut na naradę. Natomiast dalsze instrukcje podam pozostałym za chwilę. Piłkarz spojrzał na wszystkich. Lukaninho: A więc ogłoszenie numer jeden. Z programem na pewno, żegna się... Pod miejscem Margaritty otworzyła się zapadnia i dziewczyna spadła w przepaść. '' '''Lukaninho': Masz już sarkofag? *zapytał sarkastycznie* Decyzja producentów. *wzruszył ramionami* Spojrzał na Abby. '' '''Lukaninho': Kogo typujesz do dogrywki? Abby: Melissa. Lukaninho: Brian? Brian: Oczywiście, Benji Lukaninho podniósł ręcę podekscytowany. '' '''Lukaninho': Starcie, które mogłoby być niemal finałem! Będą walczyli o finałową szóstkę programu! Melcia możesz podać kraj do dogrywki. Wyzwanie dostaniecie tuż przed dogrywką. Macie czas na ustalenie dogrywki, do jutra 18:00. To tyle. Dogrywka: Na wyzwaniu dodatkowym znalazło się trzyosobowe jury z notesami. Byli to Anne, Lukaninho oraz Temple. Oczekiwali na zawodników. Na górze sceny wisiała flaga norweska. '' ''Benji ze spuszczoną głową przybył na miejse, gdzie miałą rozgrywać się dogrywka . Chłopak czuł złość. Czemu znalazł się w dogrywce? W końcu Margaritte odpadła dyscyplinarnie za okazanie mu braku szacunku na zadaniu i nie zrobienie pokazu mody. Po wszystkich innych eliminacjach dyscyplinarnych nie było dogrywek. A jednak. Mimo tego wszystkiego chłopak został dodatkowo ukarany dogrywką. Czuł się oszukany i niesprawiedliwie potraktowany… przez prowadzących. Nikt nawet nie pochwalił jego ciężkiej pracy. Czarę goryczy dopełniało to, że miał mierzyć się z Melissą. Całe zadanie z resztą wydawało mu się nieuczciwe. Z powodu niedyspozycji Kate, Melissa została pozbawiona szans na zaprezentowanie się i przybliżenie drużyny do wygrania, a teraz i tak znalazła się w dogrywce. Kate podjęła wybór by mieć przerwę, Mel szansy na wybór nie dostała. Benji czuł irytację. Było mu szkoda dziewczyny. Zaraz za Benjim podążałą Melissa. Hiszpanka starała się ukryć smutek. Kiedy dostała wolne wiedziała, że jej los będzie leżał w rękach obcych jej ludzi, ale nie spodziewała się takiego zakończenia sprawy. Dlaczego przyszło jej się zmierzyć akurat z Benjim? Był jedną z niewielu osób z którymi naprawdę zaczęła się dogadywać. Miała ochotę mu zaufać. A jednak teraz przyjdzie jej się z nim zmierzyć. To prawda, miał dużo irytujących cech, ale zależało mu na niej. Nie odczuwała już złości, wiedziała, że nie miała wpływu na to co się wydarzyło… Stanęli ramię w ramię przed jury, akurat teraz słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi. Benji: Cześć… *przywitał się z nutą smutku w głosie* Melissa: Hej…*odpowiedziała ciszej niż zazwyczaj* Blondyn spojrzał na dziewczynę, mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się. Benji: Dobrze wyglądasz… Pięknie… Melissa: Em, dzięki *zarumieniła się i spuściła głowę tak, że jej twarz zakrywały jej włosy* Ty też niczego sobie… Zaskoczony chłopak podniósł wzrok. Zarumienił się. Po raz pierwszy usłyszał coś takiego od Melissy… Podszedł do niej bliżej. Niezręcznie blisko. Przygryzł wargę. Benji: Szkoda, że to koniec… Pominiemy dużo przyjemnej gry wstępnej… Melissa zaśmiała się lekko. Po cichu miała nadzieję, że uda im się spotkać nawet, gdy program się skończy. Szwed podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Był tylko trochę wyższy. Zetknęli się głowami, dotknął czołem jej głowy. Głos mu drżał. Benji: Będzie… dobrze… *z trudem panował nad głosem* Zakończmy to z godnością… Melissa nie śmiała ruszyć głową. Nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Splotła więc tylko palce z jego palcami. Szwed oddychał głośniej. Czuł jej oddech na swojej szyi. Przytulił ją do siebie i… pocałował. Zamknął oczy. Wieczorny wiatr rozwiał ich włosy. Zza greckich krzaków wybiegł Brajan w stroju Cupidona i obrzucił ich różowymi świeżakami-truskawkami. Dżesika zaś ubrana w togę rozsypała płątki róż. Wyleciały też białe gołębie, które gruchały… Gdy odsunęli się od siebie spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy ze zrozumieniem. Odnajdą się, prędzej, czy później. Teraz spojrzeli z determinacją na prowadzących, byli gotowi stawić czoło wyzwaniu, które mieli przed nimi postawić. Po chwili doczłapała się również Sophie. Lukaninho: Wow, mamy komplet na takim starciu. Jestem podekscytowany. A o to, jaką dogrywkę wybrała Melissa. Spojrzał na kartkę i powiedział. Lukaninho: Mitologia nordycka. Macie stworzyć własnego Boga, wpasowującego się w kult nordycki. Na zadanie macie czas do 22:35. Oceni Was całe jury. Powodzenia. //Nie odpowiadam na żadne pytania.// Wyniki: Piłkarz stanął obserwując innych. Podszedł do zawodników, a wraz z nim ochrona. Która rozdzieliła nasze kochane love story. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Lukaninho: Ludzie lubią, niedokończone historie. *powiedział wczuwając się w prowadzącego* Jako pierwszy ja zagłosuje. 8 pkt zdobywa Melka, natomiast 7 dostanie Benji. Gdybyś Szwedzie nie stworzył zbyt potężnego Boga, to byś wygrał w moim odczuciu. Jako kolejna głosy odda Temple. Spojrzał wymownie na fotografkę, puszczając jej miły uśmiech. Temple: 9 Benji oraz 8,5 Melissa. Lukaninho: Łącznie. 16,5 Melissa, 16 Benji. *spojrzał na Sophie* Sophie przyłożyła dłoń do czoła i powiedziała patrząc w niebo. Sophie: 9 Benji oraz 7,5 Melissa. Lukaninho: Łącznie 25 Benji oraz 24 Melissa. I teraz kolej Anne. Anne: 9 Melissa oraz 7,5 Benji. Lukaninho: A więc Mellisa wygrywa zdobywać 33 pkt i o dokładnie 0,5 pkt wyprzedza Benjego. To Twój koniec ziom. Zabrali go do jakiegoś helikoptera. A reszta udała się na statek. '' KONIEC. Prezentacja Mel: ... ''Melissa skończyła przygotowania chwilę wcześniej niż Benji i była gotowa do prezentacji. Ciągle była lekko zarumieniona pod wpływem wszystkiego co się wcześniej wydarzyło. Wzięła parę głębokich oddechów, ogarnęła lekko swoją fryzurę i stanęła skupiona na wprost jury. '' '''Melissa:' Horo - Bogini plonów Horo jest pomniejszą boginią, która objawia się rolnikom w postaci młodej i atrakcyjnej kobiety przebranej za wieśniaczkę. Niegdyś była śmiertelniczką, której ojciec był dzielnym żołnierzem. Za życia służył on w wojsku, a ona zarabiała na życie pracując w polu. Gdy ojciec dziewczyny poległ na pewnym polu bitwy, miał udać się do Asgardu, gdzie po śmierci trafiali wszyscy dzielni wojownicy. Kiedy już przyszło mu odbyć swoją podróż przez Bifrost - tęczowy most, który był jedyną drogą do Asgardu, przypomniał sobie o swojej córce. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia bez niej, więc usilnie starał się pociągnąć ją ze sobą na drugą stronę. Dziewczyna umarła w męczarniach na polu, gdyż jej śmiertelne ciało nie mogło przeżyć takiej podróży. Jej dusza utknęła gdzieś na Bifroście i zostałaby tam na wieki, gdyby nie zlitowała się nad nią Wszechmatka - Frigga. Bogini zaoferowała dziewczynie nowe życie. Obiecała zrobić z niej boginię i w takiej postaci powrócić na ziemię, tam zaś dziewczyna miała wspierać ludzi w ich ciężkiej pracy. *zrobiła krótką pauzę* Tak oto narodziła się Horo - bogini plonów. W zamian za jej pomoc midgardczycy mieli raz w roku urządzać festiwal na jej cześć, podczas którego paliliby na stosie część zbiorów. Jednak by pola były wydajne co parę lat musiał panować nieurodzaj. Midgardczykom nie spodobały się takie działania bogini, więc po pewnym czasie przestali się do niej modlić i urządzać święta. Horo nie mogła wybaczyć im tego co zrobili, więc wróciła do Asgardu i tam zajmuje się plonami bogów, a jej pomocnikami stały się jeszcze pomniejsze bóstwa. Na koniec Melissa delikatnie się ukłoniła i podziękowała jury za uwagę. Prezentecja Benjego: Benji wyszedł na środek przed swoje audytorium. Ustawił się na tle greckich kolumn - tych, przy których robił pokaz mody, a później Suzie śpiewała piosenkę... Rozpalił na powrót pochodnie chcąc nadać występowi klimat. Miał zamiar mówić z pamięci. Nim zaczął spojrzał na czekającą z boku Melissę... Westchnął. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyrecytował perfekcyjną dykcją następująca treść. 'Benji: '''Tíð - Bóg i twórca Czasu *zaczął opowiadać. Dobrał ton idealny do opowiadania bajki* Tíð to mityczny olbrzym, który pojawił się Ginnungagap jeszcze przed Ymirem. Olbrzym o ciele trwałym i niezniszczalnym niczym górskie skały. Pojawił się on w momencie kiedy zwinięta nić nieistniejącego jeszcze wówczas czasu pękła pod wpływem uderzenia lodowej błyskawicy przybyłej z królestwa Niflheim, wzmocnionej cieniem mroku z krainy Svartalfheim. Gwałtowne przerwanie stojącego wówczas w miejscu czasu uwolniło na świat wszechpotężnego Tíð’a. Gigant poruszył muskularnymi, skalnymi ramionami wzmagając potężne wiatry, które rozsiały podarte wrzeciona czasu po całym świecie; wszystkich krainach drzewa Yggdrasilu. Uderzenie wiatru wywołanego przez olbrzyma były potężniejsze niż jakiekolwiek inne wiatry, które miały kiedykolwiek się pojawić. Podmuchy wprawiły czas w ruch; od tamtego momentu po wsze czasy. Na usługach u Tíð’a znajdowały się trzy szare Kruki: Forbi, Nåværende, Framtid. Ptaki o skrzydłach szerokich i silnych pofrunęły nad nieboskłonem światów mając sprawować pieczę nad wydarzeniami, które zachodziły w świecie. Tíð w tym czasie zawisł na szczycie kłębiastego obłoku skąd swymi bystrymi jak górskie potoki oczami miał pilnować płynącego w dole czasu. Obiecał sobie nie poruszać ponownie swymi potężnymi ramionami, aby jego dzieło nie zmieniło się i było jednostajne aż do nieskończoności. Tíð regularnie odbierał z ziemi przeróżne informacje na temat Jego dzieła; że płynie za szybko, że za wolno. Bóg jednak niewzruszony pozostawał skryty wysoko w oceanie nieba i nigdy nie zmieniał nurtu czasu. Pozostawał w swej kłębiastej fortecy nawet w obliczu ataku innych olbrzymów na światy. Był neutralny wobec wszelkich walk i trudów. Odpowiadał za czas, w którego nieubłaganym nurcie odbywały się wszelkie inne wydarzenia. Tíð występował pod postacią olbrzyma o skórze z szarej skały. Miał ciemne, wiecznie zamknięte oczy, nos ostry niczym wierzchołek góry, ramiona potężne niczym granie. Z powodu swych monstrualnych rozmiarów i obaw o nie zmienianie swojego dzieła, zaszył się po wieki pośród chmur. Z czasem z racji przebywania pośród obłoków, sam zaczął przypominać jednego z nich. Ciało olbrzyma oblepiła zewsząd biała szata. Czasami wprawniejsi obserwatorzy potrafili dojrzeć Tíð’a dryfującego pośród innych chmur wysoko pod sklepieniem nieba. Bóg nie wchodził w interakcje z żadnymi istotami wyłączając swoje trzy kruki, które co jakiś czas zlatywały się w jego podniebnej fortecy. Olbrzym zupełnie zamilkł. Pozostał milczący i cichy na zawsze. Tak samo cichy jak i jego dzieło. Jednak na Midgardzie pojawiali się ludzi, którzy pragnęli zapanować nad czasem i cofnąć się w przeszłość, tworzyli nieudane wynalazki. Tíð jednak wściekał się za każdym razem, gdy Kruki przynosiły mu wieści o takich poczynaniach ludzi. Sprzeciwiali się oni bowiem jego dziełu i prawu, które tym samym ustanawiał. Za każdym razem więc gdy umierali zsyłał na nich również ból, który odczuwali w przeszłości sprawiając, że ich śmierć była jeszcze bardziej bolesna. Jako bóg Czasu jest jedynym ze wszystkich bóstw, który wie kiedy nadejdzie Ragnarök - zmierzch bogów (Götterdämmerung). ''Kiedy Benji skończył ukłonił się nisko. '''Benji: '''Bardzo dziękuję szanownemu jury. ''Chłopak cieszył się, że znał trochę staronordyjskich słów... Odszedł na bok czekając na wyniki. '' Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki